Gemeinsam Einsam
by tentakula
Summary: SS/SB, aber erst später. beide müssen mit einer sehr schweren Vergangenheit fertig werden, warum dann nicht gemeinsam? *complete*
1. Entgleisungen

Disclaimer: mir nix, JKR alles, so wie immer *augenroll*

Anmerkungen: fragt mich bitte ja nicht *smile* ich weiß selber noch nicht ganz so wirklich, wo ich mit der story hinwill ;) also lasst euch überraschen *G* ich denke aber, ich werde einfach so ne art Therapie mit Snapey und Black machen *grinst* na ja, nicht unbedingt eine gewöhnliche. Aber soweit ich es jetzt schon sagen kann, wird es auch in Richtung Slash gehen *denkt* auch wenn mir dieses Gebiet nicht so liegt :-/ na wir werden ja sehen. 

Viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!

*          *          *

Der Zusammenstoß 

Immer wieder und wieder hieb die geballte Faust auf ihn ein. Traf seine Wangen, seine Nase. Schlug sein Gesicht beinahe zu Brei. Doch der Angreifer ließ nicht von ihm ab, ergab sich seiner wilden Raserei. 

Wieder landete die unerbittliche Faust einen direkten Treffer. Severus schmeckte Blut. Der metallene Geschmack frischen Blutes, seines Blutes. Geschmeidig breitete es sich in seiner Mundhöhle aus. Severus öffnete die zusammengepressten Augen, sah einen weiteren Schlag auf sich zukommen. Trotz höllischer Schmerzen schaffte er es noch rechtzeitig, sich wegzudrehen. Nur Millimeter neben seinem Kopf prallte die Faust gegen die Wand, hinterließ vier kreisrunde blutige Abdrücke.

Der Angreifer zögerte. Severus nutzte diese Gelegenheit und versuchte aufzustehen. Er hörte das schwere Atmen seines Gegenübers. Keuchend. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen. Severus ignorierte die dadurch verursachten Schmerzen und sah seinem Gegenüber in die dunklen Augen. Er war alt geworden. Vor 20 Jahren hätte er noch stundenlang auf ihn einschlagen können, bevor sich sein Puls auch nur geringfügig erhöhte. Es war nur ein schwacher Trost, doch im Moment war es der Einzige den Severus hatte.

Das Gesicht vor ihm, war aschfahl, lediglich dunkelrote Flecken überzogen die eingefallenen Wangen. Der Blick des Angreifers, glich einem tollwütigen Tier. Hass, völlige Selbstkontrolle spiegelte sich in diesen schwarzen Augen.

„Willst du also doch noch zum Mörder werden?" Brachte Severus schnaubend hervor. Er beobachtete jede noch so kleine Veränderung in der Mimik des Anderen. Zuerst war er sich nicht sicher, ob nicht augenblicklich nach seiner Aussage ein weiterer Angriff erfolgen würde, doch das Gesicht, des Dunkelhaarigen wurde klarer. Dieses Tier, dass von ihm Besitz genommen hatte, verlor an Einfluss, wurde kontinuierlich schwächer. Severus erkannte seine Chance.

„Willst du deinem Schützling mit blutigen Händen gegenübertreten? Vollende doch dein Werk, dass du vor über 20 Jahren begonnen hast. Bring es doch endlich hinter dich. Dann waren die Jahre in Askaban nicht umsonst." Im selben Moment in dem Severus die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Das irre Funkeln in Sirius Augen kam wieder zum Vorschein. Blitzschnell hatte seine rechte Hand Severus Kehle umschlungen und drückte ihn schmerzhaft an die Wand.

Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde immer fester, schnürte ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Griff zu lockern, grub seine Finger tief ins Fleisch des Anderen, doch all seine Bemühungen verliefen ins Leere. Der Griff blieb eisern. Einer Ohnmacht nahe versuchte Severus mit den Zehenspitzen seinen Körper zu stützen. Auch wenn es ein ziemlich sinnloses Unterfangen war, vermittelte es ihm trotz allem ein gewisses Gefühl an Sicherheit.

So unvermittelt Black vorgestoßen war, so abrupt löste er seinen Griff und zog sich ein Stück zurück. Severus sog frische Atemluft ein. 

Sirius stand noch immer wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und sah ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. „Ich hätte dich Bastard schon damals töten sollen!"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entrang sich Severus Kehle. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen. Vom heutigen Standpunkt betrachtet, hättest du mir einiges an Leid erspart!" Sirius sah in einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor er zu seinem bösartigen Ausdruck zurückkehrte. 

„Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht wunder, dass du in Selbstmitleid zerfließt. Du warst immer schon ein kleiner Egoist. Was ist? Konntest du dir nicht immer die Rosinen aus dem Kuchen rauspicken? War das Leben etwa nicht ganz so gut zu dir, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast?" Sirius sah den Faustschlag nicht kommen. Severus landete einen direkten Treffer auf seiner Nase. Sirius taumelte leicht und hielt seine Hände vors Gesicht. Blut sickerte durch die Zwischenräume seiner Finger, und landete auf seiner Kleidung und auf dem Boden.

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung, was ich durchmachen musste. Zeitweise habe ich mir gewünscht, ich wäre in Askaban. Oder ich wäre einfach tot. Du glaubst nur weil du in Askaban nicht durchgedreht hast, weißt du, was Leid ist? Es gibt schlimmeres!" Sirius sah in die braunen Augen seines Erzfeindes, und erkannte, dass er diese Worte in völliger Überzeugung ausgesprochen hatte. Nicht um ihn zu ärgern, nicht um ihn zu demütigen. Und womöglich hatte Severus sogar recht.

„Wieso steigst du dann nicht einfach aus?" Brachte Sirius gedämpft hervor.

„Black, sogar von dir hätte ich etwas mehr Intelligenz erwartet. Was glaubst du, soll ich machen. Einfach zu Lord Voldemort gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich keine Lust mehr hätte ein Death Eater zu sein?" Ein höhnisches Lachen folgte auf seine Worte. „Der einzige Weg für eine Flucht ist mein Tod, oder sein vollkommener Untergang. Wie es auch immer kommen mag, selbst dann wird das Blut an meinen Händen kleben. Blut derer, die ich getötet habe! Ich sehe es, Tag für Tag. Und so oft ich mir auch die Hände wasche, es erscheint immer wieder!" Gedankenverloren sah er zu seinen Händen hinab.

Sirius verhielt sich völlig ruhig. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Art Mitgefühl für Severus empfunden, doch in diesem Augenblick tat er ihm leid. Er war nichts anderes als ein zerstörter Mann. Zerstört von Umständen die er kaum erahnen konnte. Askaban war für ihn die Hölle gewesen, doch er konnte es ertragen, da er unschuldig war. Wie musste es erst für jemanden sein, dessen Gewissen nicht rein war? Sirius hoffte, diesen Unterschied nie zu erfahren.

„Weißt du, dass ich euch vier beneidet habe?" Noch immer war Severus Blick gesenkt, als würde er es nicht ertragen in Sirius Augen zu sehen. „Und ich habe euch für eure bedingungslose Freundschaft gehasst!" Plötzlich sah Severus auf, und blickte ihn die schwarzen Augen vor ihm. „Und ich hasse euch noch heute dafür!" Und tatsächlich spiegelte sich Hass und Verachtung in Severus Augen wider. 

„Aber wir haben einen schmerzhaften Preis dafür bezahlt." Eine kurze Pause trat zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten ein. „James ist tot, Remus ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, ich habe einen Großteil meines Lebens weggeschlossen verlebt, und Peter ..." Den letzten Namen spie Sirius mit aller Verachtung aus, zu der er fähig war. Er vollendete den Satz nicht. Ließ ihn einfach im Raum stehen, unausgesprochen. „Ich wollte dieses Unglück verhindern. Stattdessen habe ich es erst so weit kommen lassen. Ich bin für den Tod von Lily und James verantwortlich. Ich habe sie dazu gebracht Peter zu wählen, den Verräter, ihren Mörder." Mit jedem Wort versuchte Sirius zu überzeugen. Mehr sich selbst, als seinen Gegenüber. 

„Ich war mir nie wirklich sicher, wen du mehr schützen wolltest. Lily oder James?" Severus Stimme war kalt und berechnend. Er hatte jedes der Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Unmissverständlich. Und mit perfider Genugtuung sah er, wie Sirius bei den Worten zusammenzuckte. Also hatte er richtig gelegen. All die Jahre.

Sirius Blick hetzte über das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers. „Ich ... ich ..." begann er seine kläglichen Ausflüchte zurecht zu legen. Dann atmete er tief ein, und richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. „Was soll diese dämliche Bemerkung?"

„Black halt mich nicht für dumm. Du weißt genau, worauf ich hinaus will!" Und ob der Animagus wusste was Severus Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, leuchtend rot. Die Farbe der Scham zog sich über sein bleiches Gesicht. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen, er genoss die Überlegenheit. Er mochte das Gefühl der Dominanz. 

„Spinn dir nicht irgendwelchen Unsinn zusammen." Mit einer abwiegelnden Handbewegung versuchte er Severus Aussage zu zerstreuen. Jedoch nicht sonderlich überzeugend. „Wer war es? Lily oder James?" Stichelte Severus mit seiner penetranten Stimme nach. Mit hassverzerrtem Blick sah Sirius den Zaubertränkelehrer an. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch. Die Hände erneut zu Fäusten geballt. Jeden Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt. Gepresst brachte er „Ich bring dich um!" hervor. Doch wider seiner Drohung rührte er sich nicht.

„Deine Reaktion beweist mir nur umso mehr, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege!" Der Triumph war nicht aus Severus Stimme zu leugnen. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte und Sirius wusste, dass er es wusste. Und diese Tatsache brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Wie konnte dieser kleine hinterhältige Giftmischer nur die Unverfrorenheit besitzen und ihm diese Worte an den Kopf werfen. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, er dürfte es nicht einmal wagen. Und doch, hatte er die unumstößliche Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Sein Geheimnis, verborgen in ihm all die Jahre. Lange Zeit hatte er sich selbst einreden können, dass es sich nur um ein Hirngespinst handelte, doch nun, da die Worte laut von jemand anderen ausgesprochen worden waren, konnte er ihren Wahrheitsgehalt nicht länger leugnen.

Desillusioniert sank Sirius auf die Knie. All sein Hass, seine Verbitterung schien mit einem Schlag von ihm gewichen zu sein. Er kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor. Hilflos. Natürlich hatte Severus recht. Er hatte beide geliebt, Lily wie auch James. Er hätte für beide sein Leben gegeben, hätte sein eigenes ohne Zögern geopfert, hätte er ihre retten können. Wie oft hatte er sich in dunklen Nächten in seinem Gefängnis gewünscht, er wäre tot statt ihnen. Unzählige Male hatte er Möglichkeiten gesucht, die sie retten hätten können. Doch wenn er eine Wahl treffen hätte müssen, er hätte nicht gezögert. Seine Wahl wäre von Anfang an festgelegt gewesen. Und er hasst sich für diese Erkenntnis, für diese Schwäche. Es zog alles an das er glaubte in den Schmutz. All die Jahre, nichts weiter als Lügen, und Verleumdung. 

Der Zaubertränkelehrer trat dichter an ihn heran und beugte sich hinab. Sein Mund war nun nur wenige Zentimeter von Sirius Ohr entfernt. „Er wusste es!" Hauchte er sanft in dessen Ohr.

Mit fragendem Blick sah Sirius dem dunkelhaarigen Mann in die Augen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er dermaßen verwirrt, hilflos, allein gelassen, wie in diesem Moment. All seine Stärke schien mit einem Wisch verschwunden zu sein. Severus richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf, und ging in Richtung Tür.

Seine Hand verweilte einen kurzen Moment auf der Türklinke, als er ein leises „Ich hasse dich." Vernahm. Danach verließ er den kleinen Raum und überließ Sirius seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Natürlich hasste Sirius ihn, genauso wie Severus ihn hasste. Sie waren so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, sie konnten sich nicht vertragen. Wie Feuer und Eis einander vernichteten, so bekämpften sie sich auch. Sie stießen einander ab, und doch mit perfider Sicherheit, trafen sie immer wieder aufeinander. Severus und Sirius Schicksal war miteinander verwoben, konnte einfach nicht voneinander getrennt werden. So sehr sie es auch versuchten. 

Gedankenverloren strich Severus über sein schmerzendes Kinn. Sirius hatte einige gute Treffer gelandet, und sein Gesicht würde für einige Tage ziemlich blau und geschwollen aussehen. Schulterzuckend ging er seinen Weg in die Kerker weiter. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit diversen Verletzungen herumlief. Im Grunde gehörten Verletzungen zu seinem Alltag. Wie schnell man sich doch an diese Dinge gewöhnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Flucht nach vorne

Ich danke allen die mir für das erste Kapitel eine Riwu hinterlassen haben *knuddel* khair, maxine, severin, blacktears. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie viel mir eure Rückmeldungen bedeuten :). Und ich muss euch sagen, ich habe an diesen Dialogen am Anfang echt Gefallen gefunden *smile* bitte steinigt mich nicht deswegen *gg* Im Grunde habe ich die Idee von Taree's Fic übernommen. Ich liebe diese Dinger einfach *seufzt* na ja, wie dem auch sei. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Lebtest du jemals?

Ich weiß es nicht!

Warum weißt du es nicht?

Weil ich darauf keine Antwort habe!

Ist das nicht sehr traurig?

Ich spüre keine Traurigkeit mehr!

Warum?

Weil ich bereits gestorben bin!

Ich bedaure dich.

Weil ich tot bin?

Weil du es glaubst.

~*~

Sirius versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann die Diskussion aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. War es, als er den ersten Schlag austeilte, oder als er seine Faust sinken ließ? Er wusste es nicht. Wollte es nicht wissen. Und doch quälte ihn die Gewissheit, dass er verloren hatte. Verloren gegen den Menschen, den er am abgrundtiefsten hasste von allen Menschen, die ihm jemals begegnet waren. Er hatte ihn besiegt, hatte ihn einfach hier zurückgelassen. In der Stille, nur mit sich selbst. Wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er gebliebem wäre? Wäre seine Anwesenheit erträglicher gewesen, als diese undurchdringliche Ruhe? Auch auf diese Fragen hatte er keine Antwort, würde niemals eine erhalten.

Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung. Mächtige Gefühle ließen seinen Körper zittern, ihn erbeben. Er wollte um sich schlagen, alles in Trümmer zerlegen, bis kein Stein auf dem anderen mehr lag. Ihm war es egal, was andere über ihn denken mochten, ihm war es egal, ob sie ihn für verrückt hielten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sogar recht. Er war verrückt. Wer wäre es nicht geworden? Die Jahre, verschlossen hinter Gitter, nichts als seinen eigenen Geist als Gesellschaft. Kein Wunder, dass er nun endgültig durchdrehte. Aber er war nicht mehr in Askaban, er war nicht mehr allein, und doch fühlte er sich so. Allein gelassen, hilflos, verbittert. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, diese Gefühle sich einzugestehen. Sie waren in ihm, würden ihren eisernen Griff nicht von ihm lassen. Wie Klauen hatten sie sich um seinen Verstand geschlungen, ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Severus hatte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. ‚Er wusste es' hallte es immer und immer wieder durch seinen Geist. War dies die Wahrheit? Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, wollten sich unter allen Umständen ihren Weg an die Außenwelt erkämpfen. Sollte er sie unterdrücken? Sollte er ihnen freien Lauf lassen? Sein Körper übernahm für ihn die Antwort. Während er noch über seine Möglichkeiten nachdachte, flossen die heißen Tränen bereits über seine Wangen. Sie kamen ihm fremdartig, unheimlich vor. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Tränen waren eine Kostbarkeit. Und er dachte er würde diese Rarität nie wieder sehen, jedenfalls nicht an sich. 

„Severus." Murmelte er leise. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, trotz der Gefühlsstürme die in ihm tobten. Er hasst diesen Mann, von ganzem Herzen. Wünschte ihm mehr als allen anderen, den Tod. Und doch ... Er war es gewesen, der seine harte Schale durchbrochen hatte. Durch ein paar nichtssagende Worte, die dennoch die ganze Welt zu beherrschen schienen. Es waren nur Worte. Eine einfache Anreihung simpler Buchstaben. Warum hatten sie solche Macht über ihn?

Sirius atmete tief ein, versuchte seine Verwirrung dadurch unschädlich zu machen. Und seltsamer Weise funktionierte es. Er wurde ruhiger, die Schauer die seinen Körper durchzogen, wurden schwächer, verebbten allmählich gänzlich. Langsam erhob er sich. 

Das Duell ist noch nicht entschieden! Entschlossen wandte er sich der Türe zu, und begab sich auf die Suche nach Severus. Entweder würde er Antworten erhalten, oder er würde den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkelehrer töten. Es war ihm egal, ob er wieder nach Askaban zurück musste. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Nichts würde ihn nun stoppen können. Severus war es ihm schuldig. All die Jahre der Verzweiflung. Hatte er kein Recht auf Erlösung?

~*~

_Die Gänge erscheinen um einiges dunkler, wenn man sie ausgelaugt, einsam durchwandert. Sie kommen näher, wussten sie das? Nein, woher sollten sie auch, und doch ist es so. Stück für Stück rücken sie näher, erdrücken mich beinahe. Sie verschlingen, sind unersättlich. Sie saugen mir das Leben aus meinem verwunschenen Körper. Doch nie genug, um mich sterben zu lassen. Es ist eine Art Spiel, ein Spiel, bei dem ich von vornherein als Verlierer feststand. Es stört mich nicht einmal mehr. Es ist mein Schicksal. _

_Die Schüler glaubten immer, ich durchwandere diese Gemäuer, um ihnen aufzulauern. Doch die Wahrheit ist simpler, leichter nachvollziehbar. Ich hasse mich, ich hasse mein Leben. Und ich möchte mich vergessen, mich in diesen Mauern verlieren. Hoffend, dass die alten Steine endlich ein Erbarmen haben, und mich sterben lassen. Nicht mehr und nicht minder. So war es, so ist es, so wird es auf ewig sein. Zweifeln sie daran?_

_Ich höre das stete Summen, die trostlose Symphonie, die mich hier ständig begleitet. Sie weicht nicht eine Sekunde lang von meiner Seite, ist mein ständiger Gefährte. Die Steine sprechen zu mir, nicht in Worte, in Emotionen. Es ist bedrückend, gespenstisch. Und doch möchte ich es nicht missen. Es gehört zu mir. _

_Ich bin auf der Suche. Auf der Suche nach einen Sinn, nach einem Grund. Für mein Leben? Vielleicht. Ist nicht allein die Suche es wert, weiter zu kämpfen? Auch wenn ich mich weigere es mir und anderen einzugestehen, ich kämpfe. Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Jahr für Jahr. Es ist mein Kampf, der bis zu meinem Tod gefochten werden muss. Und ich weiß es, doch noch bin ich nicht gebrochen. Noch gibt es einen Teil in mir, der dafür einsteht, weiter zu leben, weiter zu streben. Nach was? Liebe? Erlösung? Frieden? Womöglich alles zusammen. Antworten können so simpel sein, und doch so unverständlich._

~*~

Sirius sah den schwarzen Umhang trotz der Dunkelheit. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, war Sirius einfach nur gegangen, ohne nachzudenken wohin. Seine Füße hatten ihn zu dieser Stelle getragen, sein Verstand hatte sich einfach ausgeklinkt. Und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Sie hatte ihn direkt zu dem Mann geführt, den er beinahe verzweifelt gesucht hatte. An einem anderen Tag, zu einem anderen Ort, hätte er über diesen Gedanken lachen können. Er war seinem Erzfeind Nummer eins gefolgt, um ihn ... Genau wusste er auch noch nicht, warum er Severus nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte. War es die Tatsache, dass Severus ihre Unterhaltung so abrupt abgebrochen hatte? Ihn mit all seinen Fragen allein gelassen hatte? Oder einfach, weil er wissen wollte, was Severus alles wusste und woher? War es einfache Neugierde? Sirius zerbrach sich nicht weiter den Kopf. Er war immer schon ein impulsiver Mensch gewesen, und er beabsichtigte nun nicht, mit dieser Charaktereigenschaft aufzuhören. Auch wenn sie ihn mehr als einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Nur noch wenige Schritte und er hatte den Zaubertränkelehrer eingeholt. Und dann? Er würde es schon noch sehen. Sirius streckte den rechten Arm aus. Griff nach der Schulter des Mannes vor ihm. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter und er würde die Schulter zu fassen bekommen, als er die dumpfe Stimme von Severus vernahm. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten uns alles gesagt!"

Sirius blieb stehen, und ließ überrascht die Hand sinken. Severus ging noch eine Schritt vorwärts und drehte sich dann um. Obwohl es einigermaßen dunkel in den Gängen von Hogwarts war, konnte Sirius die Verunstaltung in Severus Gesicht in vollem Ausmaß erkennen. Sein Auge war noch um einiges mehr geschwollen als noch vor einigen Minuten. Seine Nase stand immer noch in einem ziemlich unnatürlichen Winkel ab. Seine Oberlippe war überdeutlich geschwollen und an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt. In diesem Moment wusste Sirius, dass er ihm kein weiteres Haar krümmen würde. Nicht, weil er der Meinung war, dass Severus genug Prügel für einen Abend eingesteckt hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil Sirius über seine eigene Brutalität erschrocken war. Wie hatte er sich überhaupt dazu hinreißen lassen können? Wie hatte die Situation überhaupt so ausufern können? Ironischer Weise musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht mehr wusste. Er konnte sich an die Ereignisse vor der Schlägerei nur noch schemenhaft erinnern. Wusste nicht einmal mehr, warum er überhaupt zu Severus gegangen war.

„Willst du mich weiter verprügeln, oder nur dein Werk bestaunen?" Die Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, ließ Sirius bitter schlucken. „Ich...ich weiß nicht warum ich dir gefolgt bin. Vielleicht wollte ich weiter auf dich einprügeln. Doch das ist nicht mehr von Belang." Betreten ließ Sirius den Kopf sinken und starrte demonstrativ auf den Boden. Ihm war diese Situation mehr als peinlich. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken, und nie wieder an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt. Warum gerade jetzt? Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Und er bemerkte wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht fuhr.

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, erwiderte Severus: „Auf den Gängen zu reden, ist keine sonderlich gute Idee. Ich würde empfehlen wir gehen lieber in die Kerker. Dort wird uns sicherlich keiner stören." War wirklich ein Anflug von Freundlichkeit in Severus Stimme? Könnte es tatsächlich sein? Sirius schüttelte in Gedanken mit dem Kopf. Er musste sich einfach getäuscht haben. Eher würde die Hölle mit Eis bedeckt sein, als dass Severus Snape zu ihm freundlich sprach.

Er hörte leise Schritte die sich von seinem Standpunkt entfernten. Als er aufsah, war Severus bereits einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Wider besseren Wissen folgte er dennoch dem Zaubertränkelehrer. Dieser Abend nahm völlig ungeahnte Formen an. Und dies war erst der Beginn einer langen Nacht. Dessen war sich Sirius wie auch Severus sicher.

~*~

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius sich in den Privaträumen von Severus aufhielt. Doch er war in keinster Weise überrascht. Er hatte sich die Räume immer in etwa so vorgestellt. Düster, trostlos, keinerlei Persönlichkeit. Es passte zu Severus. Unzählige Bücher waren an den Wänden aufgestapelt worden. Für ungeübte Augen schienen sie in einem wirren Durcheinander, doch Sirius erkannte die Struktur, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauerte. Severus war ein Perfektionist, penibel durch und durch. Er überließ nichts dem Zufall. „Ich hatte mir deine Räume schon so ähnlich vorgestellt." Noch immer ließ Sirius seinen Blick über die Innenausstattung schweifen.

„Wenn du Smalltalk mit mir führen willst, denke ich doch, dass du lieber gehen solltest." Mit eisiger Stimme unterstrich Severus seine Aussage überdeutlich. Und dennoch wies er mit seiner Hand auf einen der Stühle die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. Sirius überlegte einen kurzen Moment, und beschloss dann, dass er es doch eher vorzog sich zu setzten. Er war nun so weit gekommen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, und mit eingezogenen Schwanz abziehen. Er würde es durchstehen, komme was wolle.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Stuhl, und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war. Es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung, und er wusste, dass seine Bemühungen sinnlos waren. Dennoch versuchte er weiterhin einen gelassenen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Severus stellte vor ihm einen Cognacschwenker auf den Tisch, bevor er sich mit einem eigenen Glas in der Hand auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Also?" Durchdrang seine dumpfe Stimme die Stille die sich zwischen den beiden Männern aufgebaut hatte.

Wie schwer konnte es sein einen Anfang zu finden? In diesem Augenblick schien dies für Sirius eine unüberwindbare Barriere zu sein. Immer wieder und wieder formten sich Sätze in seinem Geist, die er dann doch wieder verwarf. Er wusste einfach nicht, mit welcher der vielen Fragen er beginnen sollte. Einfach herausplatzen mit der ersten Frage die ihm einfiel konnte und wollte er nicht. Er wollte sich nicht noch einmal die Blöße vor dem Mann geben, den er so hasste. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass es nicht möglich war, aus diesem Gespräch mit erhobenen Haupt hervorzugehen. Diese Situation entbehrte nicht einer gewissen bitteren Komik. Er, Sirius Black, jahrelanger Insasse des gefürchteten Zaubergefängnis, saß verlegen und schüchtern vor dem gefürchtetsten Lehrer in Hogwarts, und schaffte es einfach nicht einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. 

Sirius atmete noch einmal tief durch, sammelte all seine übriggebliebene Energie und sprach einfach das Erste aus, welches ihm in den Sinn kam. „Warum hast du mir damals vertraut, und bist in den Gang unter der peitschenden Weide gegangen?" Die Worte waren ausgesprochen, und Sirius konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Wie kam er jetzt in diesem Augenblick auf dieses Ereignis? Unverständlich sah er in die dunkelschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. Und die Emotionen die sich darin spiegelten trieben ihm ein zynisches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Severus dermaßen verwirrt gesehen. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nur einige Sekunden an, dann schob sich wieder diese perfektionierte Gleichgültigkeit über die kohlrabenschwarzen Augen. Eine Maske aus Stein, eine totes Gesicht. Und doch entbehrte es nicht einer gewissen Eleganz, einer gewissen Anmut, auch wenn Sirius diese Gedanken niemals laut aussprechen würde.

„Naivität, kindliche Neugierde. Such dir etwas davon aus." Auch wenn Severus im tiefsten Inneren gehofft hatte, damit die Diskussion zu beenden, so sah er im ersten Augenblick nachdem er seine Aussage laut ausgesprochen hatte, dass damit die Unterredung noch lange nicht zu ihrem Ende gekommen war. Severus schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Diese Frage hatte ihn doch sehr überrascht, und er scheute eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort darauf zu geben. Und doch ... er würde sie beantworten. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen. „Ich habe dir vertraut, ich wollte dir vertrauen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass du mich hasst, ich konnte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht." Die Worte verteilten sich gemächlich in der Stille des Raumes. Hingen unheilvoll zwischen ihnen. War es ein Fehler gewesen? Severus merkte, wie sein perfektionierter Panzer aus Abneigung, Hass und Gleichgültigkeit einen zarten Sprung erhielt. Er spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, und er hatte Angst vor dieser Tatsache. Nervös wartete er auf Sirius Reaktion.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	3. Vertrauen

Ich danke allen die mir zu dem zweiten Kapitel geriwut haben *knuddel* blacktears, svenja, khair, maxine, severin, cara, mary-j und sam. Ich freu mich so wahnsinnig, dass euch die Story so gefällt. Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel gefällt euch, auch wenn eigentlich nichts passiert *smile* ich habe nun mal einen hang zum Schwafeln ;) nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel. Na ja wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~*~

Ich habe Angst.

Jeder hat Angst.

Du kommst mir zu nahe.

Angst, dass ich dir nahe komme?

Dass du siehst wer ich wirklich bin.

Warum willst du dich verstecken?

Weil ich nicht weiß, wer ich wirklich bin.

Ich weiß es.

Und wer bin ich?

Finde es selbst heraus!

Bleibst du bei mir?

Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen.

~*~

_Die Stille ist mein ständiger Begleiter. Sie lässt mich nicht los, hält mich wie eine Geliebte fest umschlungen. Ständig ist sie um mich, selbst in einer Masse von Menschen. Sie wurde zu einem Teil von mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr wann, noch weiß ich wo, doch irgendwann in meinem Leben wurde mir bewusst, dass mir nichts anderes blieb. Ich umhülle mich mit Schweigen, auch wenn ich spreche. Belanglosigkeiten, auditive Geplänkel, mehr sind diese Gespräche nicht. Niemand wird sich je daran erinnern, niemand wird sich je um mich gedenken. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, wie ein Schatten durch diese Welt zu treiben. _

_Und doch gibt es Momente in meinem Leben, bei denen ich fast das Gefühl habe zu leben. Ein noch so schwacher Funke brennt zu diesen Zeitpunkten in meinen Inneren. Verzehrt die Gleichgültigkeit, die Mauer die ich um mein Herz errichtet habe. Es schmerzt, bis tief in mein Innerstes. Füllt mich aus, verlangt nach mehr, und doch weiß ich, dass ich ihm seiner Bitte nicht folgen kann. Schon vor langer Zeit bin ich gestorben, habe mein gesamtes Leben nur nach der Suche nach dem Sinn verbracht. An dem Tag an dem ich erkannte, dass es ihn nicht gab, brach mein Herz entzwei. Ich erlaubte mir keine Gefühle mehr. Wollte niemals den Schmerz spüren, den das Leben verursachte. _

_Doch nun keimt eine neue Hoffnung in mir. Ich sehe in deine braunen Augen und erkenne die Fragen, die du mir stellen willst, und doch nicht wagst auszusprechen. Ich sehe die Ungläubigkeit die sich in dir breit macht. Ich hasse dich, und zeitgleich, bist du der einzige Mensch, den ich in meiner Nähe ertrage. Sind wir uns wirklich so ähnlich? Ich würde es niemals öffentlich zugeben, doch in diesem Moment stehst du mir so nah, wie noch kein Mensch zuvor. Und diese Tatsache erschreckt mich. Sie macht mir Angst, erfüllt mich mit einer Nervosität, die ich schon lange als verloren glaubte. _

_Du sitzt mir still gegenüber, erwiderst kein Wort. Noch immer ist der fragende Blick auf deinem Gesicht. Wird er jemals weichen? Wirst du je den wahren Gehalt meiner Aussage verstehen? Ich hoffe und fürchte es. Bist du die Erlösung? Bist du mein Untergang? _

~*~

Schweigend saßen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber. Keiner wagte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Stille breitete sich bleiern zwischen ihnen aus, schien zum Greifen zu sein. Severus sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen, obwohl er ihn am liebsten zur Tür komplimentiert hätte. Doch auch er wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Wie konnte er sich solch eine Blöße geben? Er war verwirrt, verstört, wusste nicht warum er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Die Worte waren einfach über seine Lippen gesprudelt, ohne dass er ihnen Einhalt gebieten hätte können. 

Sirius durchbrach als erster die Stille. „Ich wollte dich töten!" Leise, beinahe wie ein Flüstern, drangen die Worte an Severus Ohr. Er hätte schockiert sein müssen, hätte wütend sein sollen, doch er war nichts von dem. Diese Gefühle fehlten völlig in seinem Denken. Wie sollte er auf etwas wütend sein, dass er schon längst wusste. Er wusste, wie sehr der Mann ihm gegenüber, ihn hasst, wie abgrundtief diese Emotionen gingen. Wie viele Nächte hatte er sich die selbe Frage gestellt. Unzählige Male hatte er die damaligen Ereignisse Revue passieren lassen. Hatte die Geschehnisse wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf gejagt. Und immer kam die gleiche Antwort heraus. 

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du mich in den Tod schicken wolltest." Er befürchtete beinahe, dass seine Stimme weinerlich klang, doch sie war gefestigt und anklagend. Besonders die zweiter Nuance kam überdeutlich hervor. Unterstrich seine Frage, zeigte die Wichtigkeit darin an.

Der Blick seines Gegenübers verwandelte sich. Nicht Scheu, Ablehnung, Hass oder Angst spiegelten sich darin wieder. Severus konnte diesen Blick nicht definieren, noch nie zuvor hatte ihn irgendein menschliches Wesen derart angesehen. War es möglich? Bestand auch die noch so geringe Chance, dass Sirius ihn akzeptierte, vielleicht sogar respektierte?

„Und doch bist du meinen Worten gefolgt?" noch nie zuvor hatte Severus eine derartige Gelassenheit bei dem Animagus erkennen können. „Ich habe es nie erkannt. Ich dachte ...." Weiter konnte er den Satz nicht ausführen, denn Severus fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Diese Diskussion ist lächerlich. Diese Ereignisse sind längst vergangen. Und ich denke nicht, dass du nur hergekommen bist, um meine Naivität von damals zu diskutieren. Bevor du weiter meine Zeit verschwendest, solltest du lieber auf deine wahren Fragen zurückkommen." Die gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit, seine gefürchtete Kälte war wieder in Severus Stimme. Endlich hatte er sich gefasst, konnte somit dieser Farce ein Ende bereiten. Nichts sehnlicher wünschte er sich in diesem Moment, von Kostbarkeit und Grausamkeit gleichzeitig geprägt. Warum musste alles zu kompliziert sein, so erschwert werden. Konnte es nicht einmal leicht sein? Wäre dies zuviel verlangt? 

Severus konnte nicht glauben, dass Sirius lächelte. Ja, ganz deutlich. Er lächelte ein süffisantes, herablassendes Lächeln. Sein gesamtes Gesicht wurde davon dominiert, ließ Severus erschreckend klein vorkommen. Es war nicht fair. Warum konnte er in dieser Situation lächeln? Wie konnte er ihn nur so auslachen? Ihn verhöhnen? Ihn in seinen eigenen Räumen zum Gespött machen?

Der Animagus erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und beugte sich über den Tisch zu Severus hinüber. Noch immer umspielte diese schreckliche Abart einer höhnischen Fratze seine Lippen. Seine dunklen, leuchtenden Augen trafen Severus Schwarze. Sie schienen größer und größer zu werden. Ihn vollkommen aufzusaugen, ihn willkommen zu heißen. Er verlor sich fast vollständig in diesen mystischen Augen. Doch dann vernahm er erneut die provozierende Stimme von Sirius. „Wovor hast du solche Angst? Ist es dir wirklich so zuwider, dass ich dir nahe komme?" demonstrativ leckte er sich über die rauen Lippen. „Hast du schon vergessen ein Mensch zu sein?" Sirius hatte seine Stimme gedämpft. Die Lautstärke war gerade laut genug, dass Severus ihn verstehen konnte. Und die Worte trafen. Ein erneutes Feuer loderte in Severus Augen erneut auf. All die wohlbekannten Gefühle, gegenüber dem Animagus kamen mit einem Schwall wieder an die Oberfläche. Die Enttäuschung, die Resignation, die Verletztheit, und schlussendlich der Hass. Wie hatte er all diese Emotionen nur verleugnen können. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm, im Grunde waren sie sogar sein wahres Ich. Seit Jahren hatte er keine anderen Emotionen mehr gespürt. Längst vergraben schienen andere Gefühlsregungen.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls aus seinem Stuhl und beugte sich nach vorne. Ihre Nasen berührten einander beinahe. Nur Millimeter trennten sie voneinander. Severus richtete seinen hasserfüllten Blick auf die braunen Augen von Sirius. Er würde nicht wieder versagen, würde sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, nachzugeben. Diesmal nicht! Er war Severus Snape. Vertrauter von Voldemort, dem gefürchtetsten Magier aller Zeiten, und zeitgleich der Spion von Albus Dumbledore, der dem Dunkler Lord als felsenfeste Bastion entgegen trat. Er würde sich nicht von ein paar Wörtern in die Knie zwingen lassen, würde nicht unter ihrer Last zusammenbrechen. Niemals wieder.

Trotzend, beinahe klischeehaft standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie fochten ihr Duell in Blicken aus. Hätten sie sich selbst beobachten können, wäre ihnen diese tragische Komik nicht entgangen. Doch keiner der Beiden wollte bei diesem Kampf der Verlierer sein. 

Doch seltsamerweise war Severus der Erste der ihr visuelles Duell unterbrach. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Auch wenn es nach außen hin nicht den Anschein erweckte, innerlich war Severus über diese Aussage mehr erstaunt, als Sirius. Schon als die Worte über seine Lippen kamen, erkannte er das kindliche Trotzverhalten. Solch eine dämliche Bemerkung hätte er von einem Fünfjährigen erwartet, jedoch nicht von einem erwachsenen Mann. Und vor allem nicht von sich. Dennoch hatte er die Worte mit seiner Stimme ausgesprochen. Frustriert ließ er sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen. Wenn dies bereits der Abend der Entblößungen sein sollte, dann wollte er seine Schmach komplettieren. Er griff erneut zur Cognacflasche und schenkte sein Glas voll. Auch Sirius hatte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt. Severus füllte auch sein Glas mit der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit.

„An dem Tag an dem ich erkannte, dass ich niemanden vertrauen konnte, dass nie jemand für mich da sein würde ... ich denke an diesem Tag habe ich das Leben aufgegeben. Viele denken, das Leben gibt sie auf, doch ich sage dir, es ist umgekehrt. Als ich damals den Gang unter der peitschenden Weide betrat, in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass du mich verraten hattest. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr zurück. Ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich wollte dir nicht in die Augen sehen, und dort den gleichen Spott und Hohn erkennen, den ich tagtäglich in unzähligen Gesichter sah. Ein Teil von mir klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Möglichkeit, dass ...." Severus ließ seinen Zeigefinger verspielt über den Rand des Cognacschwenkers gleiten. Hypnotisiert ließ er wieder und wieder seinen Finger Runden kreisen, starrte abwesend auf diese Bewegung, versuchte sich so die weiteren Worte zurecht zu legen. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, bevor er Sirius direkt ins Gesicht sah. Er sah in beinahe flehend an, wollte diesen Satz nicht beenden.

Sirius verstand. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verstand er den schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihm. In diesem Augenblick war er ihm näher als jedem anderen Menschen in den alten Schlossgemäuer. Ja, vielleicht sogar näher als irgendeinem Menschen auf der Welt, Magier oder Muggel. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte es bereits einmal erlebt. Tiefe Bitterkeit umschloss sein Herz. Mit dieser Emotion waren auch wieder die Erinnerungen ans Tageslicht getreten. Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Die er niemals genug büßen konnte. Er war der Grund warum es soweit gekommen war, warum die Dinge waren wie sie eben waren. Er hatte so viele Leben ins Unglück gestürzt. Während er lebte, waren wegen seiner Unfähigkeit, wegen seiner Idiotie, Menschen gestorben. Er hatte ihr Leben auf dem Gewissen. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sirius, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn immer noch bittend ansah. Mit einem kurzen Nicken, erlöste er Severus und auch sich selbst von dieser Peinlichkeit. 

„Gerade in diesem Moment habe ich bemerkt, wie ähnlich wir uns doch sind. Es scheint, als würden wir nur jeweils eine Seite einer Münze widerspiegeln. Und sosehr wir uns auch sträuben, wir gehören dennoch zusammen, und werden es bis in alle Ewigkeit sein. Wir sind verbunden. Unser Schicksal ist ineinander verknüpft. Auch wenn wir uns hassen, das Leben hat uns miteinander vereinigt. Ohne das wir etwas dagegen tun können." In diesem Moment wirkte Sirius weise, fast allwissend. Eigenschaften, die Severus ihm immer abgesprochen hatte. Sirius leerte sein Glas und stand dann auf. Er sollte gehen, er musste gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt in zurück. Ein unerklärliches Gefühl, welches ihm sagte, dass hier und jetzt sein Schicksal geschrieben wurde. Tief verankert in ihm. Und doch schrie jede Faser seines Körpers diese Tatsache hinaus. 

Noch einmal beugte Sirius sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Händen vom Tisch ab. Er hatte die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers fixiert, würde sie unter keinen Umständen wieder loslassen. „Sag Severus, wie weit ging deine ..." Er stockte kurz, bevor er weitersprach. „...dein Vertrauen? Wärst du mir überallhin gefolgt?" 

Severus beobachtete die braunen Augen aufmerksam. Wollte ein Anzeichen für Verrat, Verspottung darin erkennen, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, nichts davon war zu erkennen. Nur Neugierde, Drang nach Wissen. Severus Gedanken überstürzten sich. Sollte er antworten? Sollte er eines seiner verborgensten Geheimnisse offenbaren? Oder lieber doch Schweigen? Wäre es nicht ein Verrat? Ein Verrat an sich, wenn er auf diese Frage antwortete? Dieser Abend verwandelte sich in eine einzige Katastrophe. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden? Auch wenn Severus nicht wusste wodurch, er war sich sicher, dass dies lediglich der Anfang war. „Ja, ich wäre dir überallhin gefolgt." War es der Alkohol, der seine Zunge lockerte? War es einfach die Atmosphäre? Spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle?

„Dann folge mir!" Sirius blieb nur noch wenige Sekunden stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer seine Botschaft verstanden hatte. Danach drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	4. Seltsame Höhen

Ich danke allen, die bisher meine kleine story verfolgt haben *knuddel* khair, sam, maxine, lorelei lee, severin, moria *grinst*, svenja. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen für eure lieben und tollen riwus (extra für sam review ;) ) und euer lob *freu*. Ich dachte niemals, dass die story dermaßen ankommen würde *smile*

Ich hoffe ihr seid von diesem Kapitel nicht zu sehr enttäuscht. Eigentlich sollte es ja länger werden, aber irgendwie liebe ich einfach die Momente als Schluss, in denen es am spannensten (ist das überhaupt noch ein dt. Wort? *am kopf kratz*) ist *schulterzuck* aber keine sorge, ich beeile mich, dass ich euch nicht zu lange in der Luft hängen lasse ;). So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hoff ich zumindest *auf Fingernägel beiß*)

~*~

Ich sah den Abgrund.

Und du bist davor zurückgeschreckt?

Ich wich zurück, hatte angst von ihm hinabgezogen zu werden.

Hast du diese Angst noch immer?

Ich fürchte den Abgrund nicht mehr.

Warum weichst du nicht mehr zurück?

Weil er zu mir gehört.

Und das macht dir keine Angst mehr?

Doch, aber die Erkenntnis schützt mich.

~*~

Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die können nicht verhindert werden. So sehr sich die Menschen auch anstrengen, sie können das vom Schicksal Gewollte nicht ungeschehen machen. All ihre Bemühungen verlaufen ins Leere, und doch strengen sie sich mehr und mehr an, diese Tatsache zu ändern. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Auch ich versuchte zu vergessen, die Träume, die Gesichter. Ich versuchte sie zu ertränken. Und doch waren sie da. Glotzen mich an. Trieben die Schuldgefühle voran. Ihre anklagenden Augen, starrten mich aus der Dunkelheit an. Sie wussten um meine Schuld. Ich hörte die stummen Schreie, wenn ich die Augen schloss, und öffnete ich sie wieder, waren sie immer noch da. Die Toten, die Lebenden. Und doch alle in einem Merkmal verbunden. Durch mich. Es waren die Gesichter, derer die durch mich den Tod fanden. Es waren die Gesichter, derer die durch mich kein Leben mehr hatten. Es ist schwer, unsagbar schwer mit dieser Schuld zu leben. 

Auch als ich Sirius weiter ins Ungewisse folgte, sahen sie mich an. Mit ihren traurigen, toten Augen. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Und doch gelang es mir nicht. Ich sah jedes einzelne Opfer von mir, erinnerte mich an jede Tat. Vor mir glitt der dunkle Umhang von Sirius weiter in die Schwärze, verschwamm fast vollständig mit der Dunkelheit. Meine Füße trugen mich voran, ohne das Ziel zu kennen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich ihm überhaupt folgte, warum ich diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang in mir nicht widersprach. Ich sollte! Ich musste! Doch ich konnte nicht. Meine Lippen waren versiegelt, konnte kein Wort der Gegenwehr aussprechen. Als wäre ich unter einen Bann. Wir bogen in unzählige schmale Gänge ein, ich hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Orientierung verloren. Aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Es war mir egal, solange ich nur diese schemenhafte Gestalt vor mir sah. Sie war wie ein Leuchtfeuer, wie ein Leuchtturm in einer stürmischen Nacht. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass ich verloren wäre, würde ich Sirius aus den Augen verlieren. Verloren in einer Welt, die ich selbst geschaffen hatte, die ich selbst erzeugt und aufrecht erhalten hatte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. 

Wie ein Schatten glitt er weiter und tiefer in die Eingeweide diesen alten Schlosses. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich, ich kenne jeden Winkel dieser alten Mauern, doch mir wurde schmerzhaft bewusste, dass dies nur ein Trugschluss gewesen war. Im Grunde wusste ich nichts. Kannte nur die Oberfläche, habe mich niemals mit dem Verborgenen beschäftigt. Ich war gefangen in meiner Welt, begrenzt und einsam. Dinge, die so offensichtlich waren, blieben mir bisher verborgen. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte. Warum habe ich mich niemals mit dem auseinandergesetzt das direkt vor meiner Nase vorhanden war? Hatte ich Angst? Wäre es wirklich so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich mich diesen Dingen gestellt hätte? War es überhaupt aus eigenem Willen? Wie leicht wäre es doch gewesen, diese letzte Frage mit Nein zu beantworten. Wenn ich sagen könnte, nicht ich lenkte mein Schicksal. Kräfte stärker, mächtiger als wir Menschen zogen an Fäden, die unser Leben bestimmten, wie Puppenspieler. Wäre dann nicht alles viel einfacher?

Sirius war nur mehr sehr undeutlich vor mir zu erkennen, fast befürchtete ich, ihn zu verlieren. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, kein schmerzlicherer Verlust hätte mir in diesem Moment wiederfahren können. All mein Denken, meine Handlungen an diesem Abend. Nur ausgerichtet auf einen kostbaren, alles verzehrenden Moment. Und der Mann vor mir, war der Schlüssel zu diesem Mysterium. In beinahe freudiger Erwartung beschleunigte ich meine Schritte.

~*~

Als die beiden Männer hinaus in die Nacht traten, entblößte sich über ihnen ein sternenklarer Himmel. Nicht eine einzige Wolke versuchte ihren Triumphzug über den Himmel anzutreten. Es schien als hätte sich der Himmel mit den beiden Männern verschworen. Ein unausgesprochener Pakt, geschlossen in der Unendlichkeit. Das Licht des Vollmondes schien kräftig herab, und tauchte die Umgebung in ein beinahe überirdisches Ambiente. Gewohnte Formen erschienen vollkommen verwandelt. Als ob sie ein Reich betreten hätten, welches sich jenseits bekannter Möglichkeiten befand. Nichts schien real, und doch war alles wirklich. Die Farben, die Formen in ihrer unwirklich schönen Eleganz. Die Anmut, die diesem Augenblick innewohnte war atemberaubend. Einzigartig. Mysteriös. 

Sirius stand in der Mitte des Platzes, hoch über den Dächern von Hogwarts. „Es ist ein seltsamer Platz." Hauchte Sirius in die Leere vor sich. „Eigentlich kann er nicht existieren, und doch stehen wir nun hier." Eine kurze Pause, in der Sirius seine Worte wirken lassen wollte. „Spürst du die Magie? Spürst du den Zauber, der sich hier sammelt?" Sirius hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, und betrachtete den Mann hinter sich aus den Augenwinkel. Er sah den zynischen Blick, den Unglauben in den Augen des Zaubertränkelehrer. Er erkannte, dass Severus seine Begeisterung nicht teilte. Noch nicht. Doch er wusste, dass Severus schon noch verstehen würde. Er war ihm bis hierher gefolgt, er würde sich ihm auch noch weiter anschließen. Obwohl er nie wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Severus ihm so bereitwillig hinterher gehen würde. Ihm ohne Erklärungen, ohne eine weiteres Wort hierher nachkommen würde. Er hatte es gehofft. Ja! Doch er hatte insgeheim nicht damit gerechnet.

„Ja!" Severus Stimme war gepresst, als ob er sämtliche Kraftreserven mobilisieren musste, um dieses einfache Wort hervorzubringen. Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte Sirius Mundwinkel. Dieses Eingeständnis von Severus war alles, was er noch brauchte. Sein Blut begann in seinen Adern zu rauschen, brauste durch seine Venen mit ungeheuer Geschwindigkeit. Ein ungewohntes, befremdliches, jedoch nicht unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. War es dieser Ort? War es die Anwesenheit des Anderen? War es beides zusammen? Er wusste es nicht, wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass er hier war, und Severus. Dies hatte für ihn Bedeutung, nichts anders. Er warf seine Zweifel, seine Bedenken, seine Befürchtungen über Bord, und überließ sich vollkommen den Gegebenheiten.

Er verließ die Mitte und ging bis an den Rand der Plattform. Hier! Jetzt! All seine Bemühungen schienen mit einem Schlag belohnt zu werden. Nichts konnte sein Hochgefühl nun trüben. Es war diese seltsame Eigenart dieses Platzes, die ihn immer wieder magisch anzog. Dieses Gefühl, welches sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, wenn er genau an dieser Stelle stand. Sein gesamter Körper schien in Extase. Dieses Gefühl, es entschädigte für längst vergangene Entbehrungen. War die Erfüllung längst vergessener Träume. Es war ein Strudel aus Licht und Dunkelheit. Gut und Böse. Gewissheit und Unwissenheit. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Severus an seine Seite getreten war. „Spürst du es? Hörst du es?" Doch im selben Moment wusste er, dass Severus diese Fragen mit Nein beantworten würde. Severus fragender Blick unterstrich diese Aussage nur noch. 

Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich dicht hinter den schwarzhaarigen Mann. „Schließe die Augen." Hauchte er leise in dessen Ohr. „Lass dich einfach fallen. Gib dich dem Zauber hin.... Kannst du jetzt die Stimmen hören? Kannst du jetzt den Wind pfeifen hören?" Sirius trat noch dichter an den Zaubertränkelehrer heran. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen, und sog tief die Luft ein. Severus Aroma, dieser unvergleichliche Duft reizte seine Geruchsnerven bis aufs Äußerste. Fremd und doch gleichzeitig bekannt. Obwohl er ihn mit keiner Stelle seines Körpers berührte, konnte er die Wärme des Körpers vor sich spüren. Ein Feuer, welches alles verzehrte, dass sich in seinen Weg stellte. Es loderte, es brannte. Auch wenn Severus es selbst nicht wusste. Seine Existenz immer verleugnete. Erneut konnte er die Energie durch seinen Körper fließen spüren. Nicht so intensiv, wie am Rand der Plattform, doch immer noch stark genug, um ihm beinahe die Sinne zu rauben. 

Severus ließ sich von der einschmeichelnden Stimme hinter sich umgarnen. Wie ein Netz aus samtweichen Fasern schlang es sich um sein Denken. Ließ keinen Platz für unnötige Gedanken. Auch wenn er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie er den Anweisungen von Sirius folgen sollte, auf einmal ging alles wie von selbst. Er fühlte sich leicht, benommen, schwerelos. Ließ seinen Geist einfach frei. Und dann. In diesem Augenblick, wusste er es. Er wusste, wovon der Animagus die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte. Zuerst war es nur ein leises Wispern. Doch es schwoll mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde mehr und mehr an. Es riss ihn mit sich, versetzte ihn in einen Taumel aus Gefühlen, Emotionen. Zog ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann. Alles schien mit einem Mal völlig einfach zu sein, sogar ohne jeglichen Belang. Nichts schien mehr wichtig zu sein, und doch war alles von einer Intensität, die ihres gleichen suchte. Der Chor aus fremden Stimmen schwoll weiter an, erreichte bedrohliche Höhen. Severus wollte schreien. Diesem Spuk ein für allemal ein Ende setzten. Er wollte keine Marionette sein in einem ihm unbekannten Spiel. Er wollte seine Hände in die Höhe reißen, und sie so fest er konnte auf seine Ohren pressen. Diesen Stimmen; dieser Stimme, eine Unterscheidung war kaum noch möglich, damit Einhalt gebieten. Doch er konnte nicht. Etwas; er selbst hinderte ihn daran. Er war zerrissen. Verbannung und Erlösung erschienen auf brutale Art und Weise miteinander zu verschmelzen. Einsamkeit und Glückseligkeit, untrennbar miteinander vereint. 

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Sein Atem ging heftig, und sein Herz pochte beängstigend in seiner Brust. Er fühlte sich verletzlich, verwirrt. Gefühle, die noch nie zuvor so intensiv waren, schwammen an die Oberfläche seines Denkens. Panik begann in ihm empor zu steigen. Was war gerade mit ihm geschehen? War dies nur ein perverses Spiel, in dem er die Hauptfigur mimen sollte? Benommen versuchte er einen Schritt zurück zu treten, und prallte gegen Sirius. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wandte er sich um. Sirius Gesicht war so dich an seinem, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Noch immer verwirrt, sah er in die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	5. Schlafende Bestien

Was lange währt wird gut, oder so *G* auf jeden fall, das hier ist das neue kapitel *smile* ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht allzu sehr ;). Ich danke all meinen fleisigen riwuern *freu* ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr mir so lange treu bleibt. *knuddel* severin, sam, lorelei, Maxine, blacktears, svenja. Ihr seid die besten *G*

@sam: glaub mir, ich habe es mir schon überlegt, einen springen zu lassen ;) *gg*

@severin: leider gibt es mal wieder ein „Fortsetzung folgt...." aber ich hoffe, ich komme jetzt wieder öfters zum schreiben *smile*

so, nun aber viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!

~*~

Hast du jemals geliebt?

Nein, es war mir verboten.

Verboten? Wie kann Liebe verboten werden?

Leichter als du denkst.

Und du hast dich daran gehalten?

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Warum? Du hättest dich wehren können.

Gegen mich selbst?

~*~

Severus atmete flach, sah immer noch in die dunklen Augen von Sirius. Sein ganzer Körper war verhärtet vor Anstrengung, die Emotionen, frei, ungezwungen, wirbelten immer noch durch seinen Geist. Ließen längst verstorbene Geister vor seinen Augen wiederauferstehen, und sterben. Beschworen längst vergangene Erinnerungen. Er durchlebte all diese grausamen Momente ein weiteres Mal. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gefangen wäre. Immer und immer wieder wurden ihm seine Fehler, seine Ängste, vor Augen geführt. Nicht wie in seinen Träumen, in denen er schweißgebadet aufwachte, bevor sie sich in ihrer vollen Grausamkeit ausbreiten konnten. Wie viele Nächte waren es bereits, in denen er mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen aufgewacht war. In denen er versucht hatte, wieder einzuschlafen, und dennoch Angst hatte, dass die Träume wieder kommen würden. Und aus diesem Grund lieber in der Einsamkeit der Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen vollkommen wach ausgeharrt hatte. 100 Mal? 1000 Mal? Severus wusste es nicht, doch er wusste, dass er beinahe jede Nacht von ihnen heimgesucht wurde. Und er würde es auch jede Nacht seines verdammten Lebens. Es war seine Art Buße zu tun. Diese Angst, diese Verzweiflung zu ertragen. Er hatte seine Hände in Blut getaucht. Und nicht nur einmal. Er hatte getötet. In Namen Voldemorts, in Namen Dumbledores. Für das Böse wie auch für das Gute. Für einen Zweck, den er nur erahnen konnte. Er hatte niemals die Beweggründe hinterfragt für sein Tun. Er hatte gehandelt. So wie er es immer tat und auch immer wieder tun würde. Er war nur eine Spielfigur in einem überdimensionalen Schach. Zug um Zug. Fiel eine der Figuren, wurde eine andere an deren Stelle platziert. Sinnlos und doch notwendig.

Severus merkte, dass er noch immer Sirius gegenüberstand ohne ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt zu haben. Auch Sirius war indessen still gewesen, als ob er geahnt hätte, dass noch nicht die Zeit zum Reden gekommen war. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte sich Severus benutzt. Verbraucht von dem Mann vor sich. Er spielte mit ihm, so wie alle anderen es taten. Er fühlte sich einfach reduziert auf eine leblose Hülle, die von einer Seite des Spielbretts zur anderen geschoben wurde. Doch trotz all dieser Überlegungen, kam die gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit wieder in ihm auf. Es war ein vertrautes, ein willkommenes Gefühl. Dieses stumpfe Gefühl, welches jegliche andere Gefühlsregung ausschloss. Es war seine Art zu leben. Es war seine Art um zu überleben. 

„Bist du jetzt schon so erbärmlich, dass du dich solch primitiven Ablenkungen hingeben musst? Sogar von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, als diese billigen Zaubertricks." Severus beobachtete die Veränderung in den dunklen Augen des Anderen. Zuerst Verwirrung, dann Beschämtheit und dann endlich Wut. Wut auf ihn, dass er es wagte, dieses Erlebnis so in den Dreck zu ziehen. Sirius hatte mit ihm etwas geteilt, dass wahrscheinlich niemand sonst kannte. Ein Geheimnis, das er von ganzen Herzen beschützt hatte. Und er wagte es, und gab es der Lächerlichkeit frei. Severus erkannte die Enttäuschung, die Verachtung die ihm nun der Animagus wieder entgegenbrachte. Genau so wie er es gewollt hatte. Es war leichter. Leichter für ihn und für Sirius. Dieser ganze Abend war aus dem Ruder gelaufen, hatte ungeahnte Formen angenommen, zu seiner eigenen und wohl auch zu der Bestürzung Sirius. Wie konnten sie nur annehmen, dass sie ... Was eigentlich? Sich verstehen? Sich akzeptieren? Nach all der Zeit? Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Severus es gehofft, womöglich sogar herbeigesehnt. Doch es durfte nicht sein. Severus war einfach zu tief verstrickt in sein eigenes klägliches Leben, er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, ein solch gefährliches Spiel einzugehen. Lieber jetzt ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende, wie die Muggel es nennen würden. Doch diese Redewendung beschrieb diese verwirrende Situation wohl am Besten. Er hatte schon viel zu viel von sich freigegeben. Hatte Dinge zugeben, die er sich selbst nie eingestanden hätte. War es nicht genug Schmach für diesen Abend? Für dieses Leben? 

Sirius Augen blitzten gefährlich. Das Tier, welches sich in dem Mann vor ihm ausharrte, schien erneut die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Ein Wesen, so alt und animalisch, so verschlingend, so einfach gestrickt. In dem Moment, als die Hand von Sirius vorschoss und sich erneut um Severus Hals legte, wusste Severus, dass dies seine letzten Momente waren. Und seltsamerweise war er froh darüber. Er hatte den Tod gesucht, und nun endlich schien er ihn gefunden zu haben. Der Kreis schloss sich. Der Anfang wurde zum Ende, das Ende zum Anfang. Alles nur eine längst überfällige Reaktion.

Sirius Hand hielt in mit eisernen Griff fest, schnürte ihm, wie bereits zuvor am Abend die Luft zum Atmen ab. Er wurde weiter an den Abgrund geschoben. Es mussten nur noch wenige Zentimeter sein, und seine Füße würden über dem Abgrund baumeln. Doch statt Angst verspürte er eine gewisse Befriedigung. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, auch wenn ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar war, dass es überhaupt vorhanden war. Gleich würde Sirius seine Hand von seiner Kehle lösen, und ihn somit in den Abgrund stürzen lassen. Er würde in die Tiefe fallen, und sein gesamtes Leben würde vor seinen Augen wie in Zeitraffer ablaufen. Er würde fallen und fallen, und dann würde ihn die Dunkelheit empfangen. Nach all der Zeit, würde es endlich vollbracht sein. So lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Die Sekunden vor seinem Tod, die kurze Zeitspanne bevor sein nutzloses Leben endlich sein Ende finden würde. Eine schwere Last fiel von seinen Schulter. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich frei, losgelöst. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, doch der Preis dafür war immens. Doch er war bereit ihn zu zahlen.

„DU FLEHST MICH AN DICH ZU TÖTEN?" Sirius schrie die Worte Severus ins Gesicht. Sein Verachtung, seine Wut, seine Abneigung hatte sich in diesen Worten manifestiert, trieben unheilvoll in der Stille der Nacht. Severus versuchte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen erscheinen zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nur zum Teil. Er fühlte, wie mit jedem Atemzug das Leben aus seinem Körper wich, wie er mit jedem Schnappen nach Luft schwächer wurde. Das Leben wurde aus ihm herausgepresst. Mit roher Gewalt und doch nicht ungewollt. Zu feige um es selbst zu erledigen Er selbst konnte es nicht tun, also musste die Schmutzarbeit ein anderer vollbringen. Es war erbärmlich. Er hatte so laut nach dem Tod geschrieen, hatte Nacht für Nacht nach ihm gefleht. Und endlich schien sein Bitten erhört zu werden. Dies war anscheinend der Moment, in dem sich sein Schicksal vollendete. Indem alles auf das ersehnte Ende hinauslief. 

„Ja!" presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Diese einzelne Wort hatte ihm seinen letzten Vorrat an Kraft geraubt. Immer mehr verschwommen die Konturen vor seinen Augen, wurden zu eine treibenden Masse aus Formen und Farben. Der Schmerz verlor sich. Sein Körper wurde taub. Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl, und doch seltsam vertraut. Severus konnte sich dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit nicht verwehren. 

Doch plötzlich wurde sein Geist zurück in seinen Körper gezogen. So sehr Severus sich auch sträubte, eine kalte Hand schloss sich um seinen Geist und riss ihn zurück in die Realität. Grausam, kalt, schrecklich. Er befand sich nicht mehr über dem drohenden Abgrund, sondern lag wieder in der Mitte des Platzes. Unwillkürlich griff Severus sich an den schmerzenden Hals, und versuchte durch massieren eine Linderung herbeizuführen. Es gelang ihm nur zum Teil. Er war der Beweis dafür, dass er auch diesmal sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Er war nicht tot, er lebte. 

„Wenn du sterben willst, mach es doch selbst! Ich bin nicht nur ein Werkzeug, dass du für deine Zwecke benutzen kannst. Ich sagte es bereits am heutigen Abend, wegen dir werde ich nicht zum Mörder!" Severus schloss die Augen und schluckte. War es wirklich so, dass er Sirius nur als Werkzeug angesehen hatte? Seine Gedanken brausten durch sein Gehirn, hinterließen nur schmale Spuren, welche von ihrer Existenz zeugten. Ja, es war so einfach. Ja, er benutzte Sirius, ebenso wie Sirius ihn benutzte. War ihr gesamtes Leben nicht eine einzige Farce? Sie hassten sich, und doch waren sie hier auf diesem Platz, an diesem verwunschenen Ort. Sie konnten nicht voneinander lassen, hingen zusammen wie die gegensätzlichen Pole eines Magneten. Verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit. So sehr sie es auch versuchten, das Schicksal trieb einen Keil in ihre Bemühungen. Sie würden sich niemals trennen können. Und diese Nacht, unter diesem Himmel wurde ihr Band für immer verwoben. Geflochten zu einem Strang, den keine Kraft auf Erden durchtrennen vermochte. War dies nicht auch eine Form der Grausamkeit? Mit dem Menschen verbunden zu sein, den man am meisten hasste und doch gleichzeitig am meisten liebte? Erst jetzt wurde ihm der vollkommene Sachverhalt in seiner gesamten Rohheit bewusst. All die Jahre in denen er sich gefragt hatte, warum er Sirius so sehr hasst. Und in denen er den Animagus doch nicht vergessen konnte. Askaban hatte für Severus eine Art Sicherheit bedeutet. Doch auch dies war ein Trugschluss gewesen. Sirius hatte überlebt, war nicht dem Wahnsinn preisgegeben worden. Und er war geflohen. Er war froh darüber gewesen, und doch hatte er sich gewünscht, dass der Animagus starb. Welch seltsame Ironie!

Langsam richtete Severus sich wieder auf. Er würde nicht noch einmal vor Sirius kriechen, würde ihm nicht seine Schwäche zeigen. Er wollte, dass sich das Blatt wendete. Und er wusste auch schon wie. „James bedrückte die Tatsache, dass du ihm dein Geheimnis verschwiegen hast. Es zerriss ihn beinahe, zu wissen, dass du ihm nicht genügend vertrautest. Warum konntest du es ihm nicht einfach sagen? Hattest du wirklich soviel Angst? Angst vor deinem besten Freund? Angst vor der Ablehnung? Wäre es wirklich so schwer gewesen einfach zu sagen, wie sehr ..." Severus wurde in seinem Satz jäh unterbrochen, als Sirius einen Faustschlag in seinem Gesicht landete. Eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihn und raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne. Er taumelte leicht, fing sich aber relativ schnell wieder. Verwirrt sah er in das Gesicht seines Angreifers. Er hatte erwartet die bekannte Feindseeligkeit darin zu erkennen, die gewohnte Antipathie, den erhofften Zorn. Doch Sirius Gesicht spiegelte keine dieser Emotionen wider. In seinen dunklen Augen lag lediglich Trauer. Unendliche und tiefe Trauer. 

„Was weißt du schon davon? Für dich ist es ja nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel um die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Du benutzt Leute, manipulierst sie. Du tötest sie! Severus, das Leben ist nicht nur ein Spiel. Es ist mehr als das. Doch du erkennst es nicht. Ich habe es erkannt, und es hat mich beinahe zerstört." Sirius Stimme war leise, geschwängert voll Bitterkeit und Traurigkeit. „Sieh dich doch mal um. Die Leute fürchten dich. Sie haben Angst vor dir. Und doch empfinden sie Mitleid für dich. Und du hasst es, nicht wahr? Du erträgst diesen Ausdruck nicht, der dir sagt, wer du wirklich bist. Der all deine jahrelang aufgebaute Schale durchbricht und zu dem vordringt, das du in Wahrheit bist. Ein einfacher schwacher Mensch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Severus sah im tief in die Augen. Er versuchte seine wirren Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen In den Augen, die ihn so voller Schmerz ansahen, Halt zu finden. Er klammerte sich an eine Tatsache, die gerade durch Sirius Worte in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war. Und dann herrschte auf einmal Stille, absolute Ruhe. Weder in seinem Denken, noch in der Umgebung um ihn herum war eine Bewegung zu erkennen. Es war, als ob die Zeit still stehen würde. Unwillkürlich begannen seine Mundwinkel zu zucken, sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einer grotesken Obszönität eines Lachen, und tief aus seiner Kehle drangen Laute die einem Lachen ähnlich waren. Doch sie schienen mehr zu einem Tier zu gehören, als zu einem Menschen.

Sirius lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Er war zu weit gegangen.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	6. Erwachen

Wie immer, ich danke allen meinen riwuern *knuddelt maxine, sam, severin, yamato, lorelei, mystic, blacktears und svenja* ich hoffe ihr wisst, wie viel mir eure tollen und aufbauenden riwus bedeuten :) . und *tamtam* nicht zu vergessen, moria *grinst* meine treuerste leserin überhaupt *G* und dann auch noch morgi und kat *smile* ich freu mich, dass auch ihr an dieser fic gefallen findet *G*

Aber jetzt will ich nicht weiteraufhalten *smile* 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~*~

Einst wolltest du mich töten.

Ja, ich weiß.

War ich so eine Bedrohung für dich?

Damals warst du es.

Hättest du um mich geweint?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

Und heute?

Ich könnte nicht einmal um mich weinen.

~*~

Sirius sah den Mann vor sich an. Kalte Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinab. Das Wesen vor ihm war nicht länger ein Mensch, es war ein wildes tollwütiges Tier. Und es würde alles vernichten, dass sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Und vorderrangig ihn. Er würde das erste Opfer werden. Wahrscheinlich auch das einzige, doch der Verfall würde weitergehen. Severus hatte sich verloren in einer Welt, in die er nicht gehörte. In einer Welt in der er nicht leben konnte. Niemals leben wollte. 

Sirius wusste, dass seine Worte hart gewesen waren. Er hatte sie gerade aus diesem Grund ausgesprochen. Sie hatten verletzten sollen, er wollte Severus auf den Knien sehen. Heulend, weinend, wie ein kleines Kind. Nur aus diesem Grund, waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen. Sie sollten Severus schmerzen, so wie sie ihn schmerzten. Sie peinigten ihn, trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Nachts spuckten sie in seinen Gedanken, ließen ihn nicht schlafen. Selbst wenn eine gewisse Menge Alkohol ihm einen traumlosen Schlaf bescherte, verschwanden sie nicht vollkommen. Und er wollte dieses Kreuz nicht allein tragen. Die Sinnlosigkeit des Seins. Er wollte, dass Severus genauso leidet wie er selbst. Reiner Egoismus.

Doch nun, angesichts der Auswirkungen seiner Worte, sah er seinen Irrtum. Er hatte geglaubt, dass die Stärke, die Kälte die der Mann vor ihm ausstrahlte sein wahres Selbst waren. Er wollte diese Mauer aus Ablehnung, Ignoranz und Abscheu bröckeln sehen. Sie in tausend Trümmer sprengen. Er hatte den verletzlichen Severus gesucht. Das Kind, welches verstört in einer Ecke gekauert ist, und Angst hat. Doch statt diesen Severus hatte er etwas Bestialischeres, Gefährlicheres gefunden. Er hatte den Irrsinn, der sich in jedem Menschen versteckt, geweckt. Dieses Monstrum, welches nur in bestimmten Situationen aus sich herauskommt, und dann solch zerstörerische Kräfte entwickelt, dass selbst Gott sich vor ihm beugen musste. 

Noch immer stand diese Severus-Puppe vor ihm und lachte. Ein obszönes, ekelerregendes Lachen. Höhnisch, spöttisch, wahnsinnig. Den Kopf nach hinten geworfen, den Mund zu einem grausamen schwarzen Loch verzerrt. Nichts Menschliches war mehr an diesem Wesen. Es war die Urform, das Gesicht eines Tieres, welches in die Ecke gedrängt worden war. Diese Fratze sahen Menschen lediglich kurz vor ihrem Tod. Getötet durch ein altes, absolut böses Wesen. Zerfetzt in tausend Stücke. 

Es war das Wesen, welches Severus ermöglichte zu morden. Für Voldemort und auch für Dumbledore. Und zum ersten Mal in Sirius Leben, verstand er, dass keinerlei Unterschied zwischen den beiden Seiten bestand. Sie benutzten Severus. Jeder auf die gleiche abscheuliche Art und Weise. Sie zwangen ihn zu töten. Sich Tag für Tag selbst zu verraten. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusste, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte. 

Er hatte den gleichen Fehler begangen, wie all die anderen. Wie die Menschen, die nur das in ihm selbst sahen, dass sie wollten. Den Mörder. Den Verräter. Genauso hatte er Severus die ganze Zeit über gesehen. Nicht den Menschen, der sich hinter der Fassade versteckte, sondern den kaltblütigen Killer, zu dem ihn die Welt, in der er lebte, gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Hintergründe zu hinterfragen. Er hatte sich angeschlossen. Nicht Severus war das Monster, sondern er. 

Sirius hob den Kopf und sah zum grellen Mond hinauf. Noch immer hallte, das schrille Lachen von Severus durch die Nacht. Verlieh der seltsamen Umgebung ein noch unheimlicheres Flair. Vollkommen strahlte die helle Scheibe zu ihnen hinab. Es schien, als ob sich die Energie von Jahrtausenden nur für diesen einzelnen Moment gesammelt hätten. Beinahe flehend sah Sirius weiter zu dem dunklen Nachthimmel. Als ob die Lösung seiner Probleme in den Sternen stünde. Doch er wusste, dass er dort nichts finden würde. 

Plötzlich verstummte das schrille Gelächter, und wurde von einer bedrückenden Stille abgelöst. Ein weiterer kalter Schauer lief Sirius Rücken hinab. Die Zeit der Konfrontation war gekommen. Ihr bisheriges Geplänkel war nur zum Aufwärmen gewesen. Jetzt und Hier würde sich entscheiden, ob er weiter leben würde. Ob Severus weiter leben würde. 

Sirius konnte sich ein ironisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie oft hatte er sich an diesem Abend schon am Abgrund befunden. Wie oft hatte er gedacht, er hätte die Spitze des Eisberges erreicht, dass es keine Steigerung mehr geben könnte. Und jedes Mal wurden seine Worte, seine Gedanken, Lügen gestraft. Würde es auch diesmal so sein? Würde sich diese ganze Situation hinaufschrauben, bis zu dem endgültigen Ende? Wie eine Spirale aus Angst, Hass und Irrsinn hatte sich dieses Fiasko emporgehoben. Zu einer vollkommen Ansammlung von Lächerlichkeiten. 

Der Animagus sah in das Gesicht seines Kontrahenten. Er sah den Wahnsinn in dessen Augen aufblitzen. Doch er sah auch etwas anderes. Verletzlichkeit. Angst. Konnte es die Möglichkeit sein, dass Severus einfach nur Angst hatte? Dass der Mann, vor dem sich Schüler und die meisten Lehrer in Hogwarts gleichermaßen fürchteten, nur verloren war? Wie von selbst beantwortete Sirius die Frage in seinen Gedanken. Die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Männer hätten nicht größer sein können, und doch glichen sie sich bis ins tiefste Innere ihres Wesens. Es war so simpel und gleichzeitig so komplex, dass es Sirius erschreckte. Licht und Schatten. Gut und Böse. Eins konnte ohne das andere keinen Bestand haben. Gegensätze brauchten einander. Genauso wie Sirius Severus brauchte, und umgekehrt ebenso. Auch wenn die beiden Männer es niemals zugeben würden. Um zu existieren, brauchten sie einander. 

Sirius setzte sich in Bewegung, ging auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich zu. Sirius hatte sein Denkvermögen auf ein Minimum reduziert. Er brauchte nicht weiter über die Situation nachdenken. Sein Körper reagierte auf Severus. Alles weitere würde von Instinkten geleitet werden. Denken wäre nur noch hinderlich gewesen. Er hatte sich vollkommen fallen lassen. Trieb in einer vorevolutionären Masse, aus Instinkt und Emotionen. Es war ein durchaus berauschendes Gefühl.

Sirius stand nun dicht vor dem gleichaltrigen Zaubertränkeprofessor. Severus' Geruch wirkte betörend. Wie Moschus erregte es seine Geruchsnerven. Kitzelte seine Energie noch um ein vielfaches nach oben. Sirius blickte erneut in die schwarzen Augen von Severus. Noch immer konnte er den Irrsinn in dessen Zügen erkennen, doch eine viel dominantere Emotion hatte die Oberhand errungen. Verwirrung. 

Sirius hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie in den Nacken von Severus. Dessen Ausdruck in den Augen wurde noch um einiges verwirrter, doch er zuckte nicht zurück, sondern sah Sirius nun auch noch mit einer gewissen Neugier an. Dies war das letzte Zeichen für Sirius. Es war wie ein stillschweigendes Einverständnis. Severus hatte sich vollkommen in die Hände des Animagus begeben. Auch noch die letzten hinderlichen Hemmungen fielen von Sirius ab.

Langsam beugte sich Sirius vor und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. Der Kuss hatte nichts Leidenschaftliches. Er war hart, gepeinigt von dem Leid eines ganzen Lebens. All die angestaute Verzweiflung und Wut legte Sirius in diesen einen Kuss. Und im selben Moment brach etwas in ihm. Der Wall, der diese verdrängten Gefühle all die Jahre zurückgehalten hatte, löste sich in Staub auf. Die Welle, die seinen Körper durchflutete schien unbeschreibliche Ausmaße zu erreichen. Sie erfasste jede Faser seines Körpers, schwemmte alles mit sich. Überragend bauten sich die angesammelten Emotionen aufeinander auf. Türmten sich zu einem irrsinnigen, unnormalen Gebilde auf, das seines Gleichen suchte. Und dann stürzte alles in sich zusammen. Wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind fiel diese Abnormität zusammen, und verschwand in der Tiefe von Sirius' Geist.

Langsam nahm der Animagus wieder seine Umwelt klarer wahr. Irritiert bemerkte er warme Flüssigkeit die seine Wange benetzte. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, und doch auf erschreckende Weise seltsam vertraut. Unsicher öffnete er seine Augen und sah vor sich das Gesicht von Severus. 

Severus Augen waren geschlossen, doch unablässig bahnten sich heiße Tränen ihren Weg über seine bleiche Haut. Sirius erschien dieser Anblick unnatürlich. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Severus weinen gesehen, und er zweifelt keine Sekunde daran, dass auch kein anderer Mensch ihn jemals Tränen vergießen gesehen hatte.  Es kam einem Geschenk gleich, dessen Bedeutung Sirius nur instinktiv wahrnahm. 

Severus Atmung war ruhig, sein Körper begann allmählich zu erschlaffen. Die gesamte Anspannung, die sich all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte, fiel in diesen Augenblicken von ihm ab. Noch immer konnte Sirius die weichen Lippen auf den seinen spüren. Zögerlich, beinahe unschuldig gab sich Severus diesem Kuss hin. Keinerlei Wiederstreben. 

Noch immer flossen heiße Tränen sein Gesicht hinab. Tränen, die bereits vor Jahren vergossen hätten werden sollen. Tränen, die niemals zurückgehalten hätten werden sollen. In diesem Augenblick erschien er unendlich zerbrechlich, einfach verletzlich. Doch auch seine einkonditionierte Kälte kam wieder zurück, und minderte diesen Eindruck. Selbst mit Tränen in den Augen, war er immer noch Severus Snape. Zaubertränkelehrer, Spion, Mörder. 

Behutsam löste sich Sirius von den Lippen seines Gegenübers. Nun versagten Severus Beine vollkommen ihren Dienst und er sackte in sich zusammen. Starr war sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und noch immer rannen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.

Sirius ließ sich ebenfalls fallen. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er das eben getan hatte, doch er wusste es war, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise richtig gewesen. Severus war dem Wahnsinn noch nie so nahe gewesen wie vor dem Kuss und Sirius schätze, er war diesem Abgrund ebenfalls sehr nahe gekommen. Näher als er sich vorstellen wollte. 

Die bedrückende, peinliche Stille machte ihm von Neuem zu schaffen. Er hatte seinen Instinkten vertraut, hatte sich ihnen vollkommen ergeben, und es war das Richtige gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Tief in ihm nagte das schlechte Gewissen, und diese Stille zwischen ihnen machte seine Lage nicht unbedingt besser. War er zu weit gegangen? Was würde Severus nun tun? Würde er ihn nur noch mehr hassen? Oder ihn verachten?

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, vielleicht würde nichts geschehen, auch wenn er selbst diese Möglichkeit mehr als unglaubwürdig erachtet hatte. Severus würde es nicht vergessen, und er würde es auch nicht unvergolten lassen. Nicht Severus Snape. Auch wenn Sirius sein Verhalten keinerlei bereute, so wusste er dennoch, dass er sich zu weit nach vorne gewagte hatte. 

Eine bedrückende Traurigkeit legte sich um seinen Verstand. Seit Jahren hatte er sich diesen Zeitpunkt vorgestellt. Gewünscht, dass seine Lippen die von Severus' berührten. Er hatte sich die zärtliche Berührung ausgemalt, das Gefühl, welches seinen Körper durchfluten würde. In einsamen Nächten in Askaban, waren diese Vorstellungen sein einziger Trost gewesen, seine ganze Wärme. Hass und Liebe, getrennt durch eine hauchdünne Linie. Leicht zu überschreiten, doch schwer zu sehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, war es der Hass der Severus so unnahbar für ihn machte? Oder war es eine andere Emotion? 

Doch es war nicht so gewesen, wie er sich es immer vor Augen geführt hatte. Es war nichts zärtliches an diesem Kuss gewesen. Nichts romantisches. Es war der verzweifelte Versuch gewesen, Severus vor dem totalen Wahnsinn zu retten. Ihn von dem Abgrund wegzureißen, an dem er sich gefährlich nahe befand. Ihn von der Schwärze wegzuzerren, die von seinem Herz Besitz ergriffen hatte. Würde Severus dies ebenfalls so sehen? Und selbst wenn, würde er auch die Hoffnung verstehen, die in Sirius' Herz genährt worden war? Würde Severus den Wunsch begreifen, nach mehr? Sirius versankt in einen Taumel aus Begehr, Scham und Verachtung. Sich selbst und auch Severus gegenüber. 

Sirius versuchte sich Worte zurechtzulegen. Etwas zu sagen. Irgendetwas. Jedes Wort wäre besser gewesen, als diese bedrückende Stille. Er wollte sie brechen, dieses Schweigen endgültig beenden. Wenn Severus ihn doch nur anschreien würde. Oder ihm Vorwürfe machen würde. Alles wäre ihm momentan angenehmer gewesen. Doch er vermochte nicht, dieses Schweigen zu brechen. So saß er weiter vor dem Mann, den er soeben geküsst hatte, und wartete auf dessen weiter Reaktion.

Unendlich langsam erhob sich Severus Kopf. Sirius blickte in die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters. Er versuchte die folgenden unausweichlichen Konsequenzen abzuwägen, die nun folgen würden. Doch er versagte kläglich. Er konnte aus diesen kalten Augen keinerlei Emotion herausfiltern. Severus Augen waren immer noch gerötet, verliehen ihm ein groteskes Aussehen. Kein Muskel in diesem Gesicht aus Stein bewegte sich. Ein erneuter eisiger Schauer überzog Sirius' Haut. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Eingeständnisse

So, ich weiß, ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, dieses Kapitel endlich zu schreiben *smile* und bis gestern wusste ich selbst noch nicht, wie es eigentlich aussehen sollte *gg* geht das nur mir so? na ja egal.

Ähm.... was wollte ich noch sagen. Ach ja, wahrscheinlich ist das schon das letzte Kapitel meiner SS/SB Fic. Aber wirklich sicher bin ich mir noch nicht *gg* eigentlich wäre ja noch alles offen, aber das hier ist so eine Stelle an der man aufhören könnte, weil sich ein einfacher Schluss ergeben könnte. So ne Art Open End *lol* Dabei hasse ich Storys mit Open end *g* Auf jeden fall käme noch ein Epilog. Aber wie gesagt, ich weiß es selber noch nicht, ob ich schon aufhöre *g* ich hör mir vorher noch eure riwus an *lacht* fies nicht? ;)

So, genug geschwaffelt. Ich danke meinen fleißigen Riwuern *knutsch*

**@lorelei:** *seufzt* leider bin ich schon ewig nimmer dazu gekommen, deine fic weiterzulesen, aber momentan bin ich etwas sehr im stress *seufzt nochmal* aber sobald ich wieder etwas mehr luft habe, bekommst du von mir ganz ganz viele riwus :)

**@sam:** für dich gilt das gleiche wie für lorelei *smile* ich hoffe ihr beiden könnt mir verzeihen *bettel*

**@svenja:** Vielen lieben dank für dein Lob *freu* ich weiß nicht, bei Kussszenen bin ich immer wieder etwas unsicher, deshalb denke ich, ziehe ich sie auch so gerne in die länge *G*

**@severin:** du willst mehr??? *lol* na ja, ein bischen mehr gibt es hier in diesem Kapitel *G*

dann noch ganz lieben Dank an **Maxine, Mystic, scarlett noir** und **yvymaus. **Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen meine Moria *gg* ohne die diese Fic wahrscheinlich nie geschrieben worden wäre. :)

Ich danke euch für eure Unterstützung, und für die ganz lieben riwus *knuddelt all ihre Leser* 

So, nun geht es aber wirklich los *G* Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Ich fürchte die Zeit danach.

Nach dem finalen Kampf?

Ja, nachdem alles entschieden ist.

Ist es nicht das was wir alle wollen?

Ich weiß nicht. Ich fürchte mich davor.

Warum?

Weil ich dann keinen Grund mehr zum Leben habe.

~*~

Severus erhob sich langsam. Die unheimliche Stille war ungebrochen. Noch immer hatten die beiden Männer kein einziges Wort gewechselt. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zum Rand der Plattform begeben und stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Abgrund. Seine Haltung war steif und unpersönlich. Eine lebendige Statue. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Sirius, ob dieser Mann überhaupt lebendig war. Und doch wusste er, dass dies nur ein Trugschluss war. Eine Illusion, die Severus um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, um all die negativen Einflüsse auszuschließen. Es war eine Maske, die er sich zugelegt hatte, damit er nicht an seinen Tätigkeiten zerbrach. Die Welt war grausam. Keiner wusste das besser als Sirius, und doch schien dem Animagus sein eigenes Schicksal weitaus angenehmer, als das Erahnte des Zaubertränkemeisters. Wie musste es wohl sein, nicht zu wissen, wofür man lebte? Benutzt zu werden? Dinge tun zu müssen, die sich der Menschlichkeit weit entzogen?

Sirius biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Noch immer schmeckte er den leicht süßlichen Geschmack des anderen Mannes. Seine Lippen brannten. Diese bitter süße Tat war nicht vergessen, würde es wahrscheinlich nie werden. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Nicht wie Freunde, nicht wie Liebende, nicht wie Feinde. Sondern wie Ertrinkende. Verzweifelt nach dem letzten Strohhalm greifend. Dieser beinahe scheue Kuss, war mehr als nur ein sich ausdrückendes Gefühl. Es lag Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit darin wie zäher Sirup. Und doch war es eine Erfahrung, die Sirius nicht missen wollen würde. Verträumt sah er in Richtung des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Das dunkelschwarze Haar, das sich wild dem Wind ergab, obwohl kein Hauch eines Lüftchens wehte. Die schmale, von dunkler Robe verborgene Gestalt, die sich nur wiederwillig gegen den Stoff abzeichnete. Sirius wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er diesen Körper wollte, ihn besitzen wollte, ihn gänzlich in sich aufsaugen wollte. Er wollte seine Hände über die blasse Haut gleiten lassen. Und doch würde es nie soweit kommen. Er wusste einfach, dass er dieses Recht schon vor langer Zeit verwirkt hatte. Ironie des Schicksals? Gerade den Menschen zu begehren, den man abgrundtief hasste? 

„Ich wusste von dem Angriff auf James und Lily." Erklang die dumpfe Stimme von Severus durch die unheimliche Stille. „Ich hätte sie retten können. Jedenfalls nehme ich das an. Wenn ich früher zu Albus gegangen wäre ...." seine Stimme war ruhig und beinahe gelassen. Schon fast kalt und herzlos. ‚_Welche Schrecken hast du gesehen, die dein Herz dermaßen erkalten ließen_' schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. 

„Ich wusste, dass sie keinerlei Chancen hatten den Angriff zu überleben. Und in gewisser Weise hoffte ich sogar, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn töten würde ..... Ich habe ihn wirklich von tiefsten Herzen gehasst. Ich denke ich gab ihm die Schuld an meinem Leben." Noch immer stand Severus mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, so als ob er es nicht wagte den Animagus in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich wollte, dass er stirbt. Das er sich in schrecklichen Qualen windet, und sein Leben auf die grausamste Art und Weise aushaucht. Und ich nahm es sogar in Kauf, dass Lily und Harry ebenfalls getötet werden sollten." Severus wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Nur geringe Teile seines Gesichtes gaben die wehenden Haare preis. „Verstehst du? Ich zögerte. Zu lange. Viel zu lange. Deshalb klebt das Blut von James und Lily an meinen Händen." Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme kälter, und Sirius Körper überzog ein kalter Schauer. 

„Und seither werde ich jedes Mal bei Harrys Anblick meiner Schuld gewahr. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, sie ermahnen mich, klagen mich an. Ich habe seinen Vater und seine Mutter auf dem Gewissen." Severus wandte den Blick erneut nach vorne. „James war einer der Gründe, warum ich überhaupt ein Death Eater wurde. Ich wollte mich beweisen. Meinen Beitrag zum Kampf gegen Voldemort leisten. Ich wollte ihn übertrumpfen. Eine wichtigere Stellung als er einnehmen. Egoistisch wie ich war, dachte ich, es wäre so leicht, ein Spion zu sein. Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte die Konsequenzen meines Handelns ertragen. Doch schlussendlich haben sie mich in den Abgrund geführt. Ich habe für meinen Stolz, für ein wenig Ruhm meine Menschlichkeit verloren. Ein Leben ist für mich nicht mehr wert als die Summe seines Ranges. Ich bin zu dem geworden, das ich eigentlich bekämpfen wollte. Zu einem gefühllosen, mordenden Monster. Und wenn dieser Kampf vorbei ist, wo werde ich dann stehen? Ich bin keiner der glorreichen Guten. Niemand der für seine Taten geehrt werden wird. Ich werde nur eine der vielen verpfuschten Existenzen sein, die ihren Lebensinhalt verloren haben werden. Es ist schon fast zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so pervers wäre." Ein zynisches Schnauben entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Sirius fand keine Worte, angesichts dieses Geständnisses. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. _‚Er hätte sie retten können. Er hätte sie retten können. Er hätte ....'_ Immer und immer wieder jagten diese Worte durch seinen Verstand. Verkamen zu einer quälenden Litanei. Er konnte das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren nicht entwirren. Auf der einen Seite, schürten diese Worte erneut den Hass auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, auf der anderen Seite, empfand er tiefstes Mitleid und auch Verständnis. Immer wieder tauchten weitere Erinnerungen an glücklichere Tage in seinem Geist auf. Lilys berühmtes Sonnenwend-Feier Essen. Die gemütlichen Abende im Kreis der Familie, zu denen James. Lily und Harry eindeutig gehörten. Die langen Abende die James, Remus und er damit verbracht hatten, sich über das letzte Quittich-Spiel zu unterhalten. Es war eine trügerische Sicherheit gewesen, gekennzeichnet von Sorglosigkeit und Normalität Wie sehr vermisste er diese Stunden. Wie sehr hasste er die Person, die ihm diese heile Welt genommen hatte. Wie sehr er Snape doch hasste.

Sirius erhob sich langsam, ballte seine Hände, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Langsam schritt er auf den Zaubertränkemeister zu. Dieser hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. Sirius bemühte sich möglichst nicht das geringste Geräusch von sich zu geben. Seine Wangen glühten. Aber nicht wie vor wenigen Minuten, aus sexueller Erregung, sondern diesmal aus blankem Hass. _‚Er hätte sie retten können. Er hätte sie retten können. Er hätte sie reTTEN KÖNNEN.....' Die_ Worte wollten und wollten nicht mehr verklingen. Sie schmerzten unsäglich ins einem gepeinigten Geist. Wurden mit jeder Wiederholung lauter und lauter. _‚ER HÄTTE SIE RETTEN KÖNNEN. ER HÄTTE SIE RETTEN KÖNNEN...._' Die Stimme in seinem Geist schrie. Übertönte alle Warnungen, und Vernunftappelle. 

Der Animagus stand nun direkt hinter Severus. Wie leicht es doch wäre. Er bräuchte ihm nur einen kleinen Schubs geben, und der Zaubertränkemeister würde in den Abgrund stürzen. Er würde einfach in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Er bräuchte nur die Arme ausstrecken. Es wäre so einfach. So simpel. Er könnte ihn einfach töten. Er würde James rächen. Er würde Lily rächen. Er würde sich für Harry rächen. Niemand würde ihm einen Vorwurf machen. Er könnte sagen, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Severus wäre von den klitschigen Steinen abgerutscht und in die Tiefe gefallen. Niemand würde an seinen Worten zweifeln. Jeder würde ihm glauben. Ein ganz kleiner Schubs würde schon genügen. Nur soviel, dass Severus das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde. Er würde hier stehen bleiben, und zuhören, wie die gellenden Schreie von Severus verklingen würden. Er würde hier stehen, und horchen, wie dieser unheilige Körper unten auf die Erde aufkommen würde. Und er würde lächeln. Er würde lächeln, weil er sich gerächt hätte. Für all die Toten, all die Menschen, die viel zu früh den Tod fanden, nur weil es diesen Bastard gab. Sie würden ihn nicht verurteilen. Sie würden es verstehen. So simpel. So einfach.

Und doch tat er es nicht.

Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt rückwärts und blieb in sicheren Abstand hinter Severus stehen. Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Wie soll ich dich denn noch reizen? Ich erzähle dir, dass ich deinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen habe. Den Mann, den du wohl am meisten geliebt hast. Und nicht mal dann schaffst du es, mich umzubringen?" schon fast höhnisch erklang die dumpfe Stimme von Severus. 

In diesem Moment wurde Sirius mit schmerzender Klarheit bewusst, dass er beinahe auf die Charade von Severus reingefallen wäre. Wie leicht war er doch zum Narren zu halten. 

„Du wolltest sie retten. Du hättest sie gerettet, wenn du gekonnt hättest." Auch wenn er nicht wusste woher, aber er fühlte, dass es die Wahrheit war. Severus hätte niemals seine Rachegelüste damit gestillt, dass er nur zugesehen hätte, wie der Dunkle Lord James und seine Familie umbrachte. Es erklärte sich so vieles von selbst. Severus war nicht nur das Monster, das er gerne repräsentierte, er war zerrüttet und seelisch am Ende. Nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Unfähig, sich aus diesem Teufelskreis zu lösen, der um ihn errichtet worden war. Er wollte Absolution, er wollte Verständnis, aber vor allem wollte er ein Ende. Und er hatte sich Sirius ausgesucht das ausführende Organ zu sein.

Sirius machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts. „Auch wenn ich nur ein dummer gebrochener Mann bin. Und du glaubst du kannst mich benutzen. So einfach ist es dann doch wieder nicht. Ich kann dein Leid, deine Qual nicht nachvollziehen. Und ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich kann deinen Schmerz in deinen Augen sehen, wie er hinter deinen dunklen Augen brennt, dich von Innen heraus vernichtet. Ich würde gerne deiner Bitte nachkommen, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich würde eine Schuld auf mich nehmen, an der ich zerbrechen würde." Der Animagus atmete tief ein. Die Worte waren einfach aus seinem Mund gesprudelt, ohne Nachdenken, ohne das er sie bewusst beeinflussen hätte können. „In dieser Nacht habe zum ersten Mal den Menschen hinter dieser selbsterrichteten Fassade gesehen, und was ich gesehen habe, hat mir nicht gefallen. Ich sah einen sterbenden Menschen der zuviel Schuld auf sich geladen hat, als das er noch weiter in diesem Dasein existieren könnte. Und doch empfinde ich eine gewisse Zuwendung zu diesem Menschen. Er ähnelt mir. Auch wenn ich es nie glauben mochte. Nur seine Qualen sind um ein vielfaches stärker, als die meinen. Severus, so gerne ich dir helfen wollte, ich kann es nicht. Würde ich es dennoch versuchen, wäre es auch mein Untergang." Sirius schluckte schwer. Zu hart waren diese Worte. Würde er verstehen? Würde Severus den wahren Gehalt erkennen? Der Animagus hoffte es.

Langsam drehte sich Sirius um und wandte sich dem Abgang der Plattform entgegen. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an. Er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte Severus nicht einfach so allein lassen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Trotzdem wusste er, dass dies die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Schweren Schrittes ging er auf den Ausgang zu, als er abrupt von einer Hand zurückgehalten wurde.

Als Sirius sich umwandte, stand Severus vor ihm und sah ihn aus eigenartig sanftmütigen Augen an. „Zu einer anderen Zeit. An einem anderen Ort hätten wir womöglich ein gutes Paar abgegeben."

Die dunkelschwarzen Augen ruhten immer noch auf Sirius' Gesicht. Es war als blickte ein vollkommen neuer Mensch durch diese Augen. Sirius war erneut von ihnen gefangen. Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln breitete sich von seiner Magengegend in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Es durchflutete seine Adern, heizte seinen Körper auf. Er spürte wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Sein Herz schlug pochend in der Brust, schien beinahe den Brustkorb zu sprengen. Die Luft um ihn herum schien zu vibrieren. Langsam stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf und ein angenehmer Schauer überzog seinen Rücken. Noch immer wagte er nicht seinen Blick zu senken. Er wollte diesen kostbaren Moment nicht zerstören. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie beide für immer in Stein verwandelt werden, nur um diesen Augenblick für die Ewigkeit zu halten. Würde er jetzt den Augenkontakt verlieren, wäre es vorbei. Für immer. Diese Tatsache schmerzte ihn tief, ließ ihn bitter schlucken. _‚Zu einer anderen Zeit .... An einem anderen Ort ...'_ Severus Worte hallten in seinem Geist wieder. Stellten ungeahnte Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab, oder auf die er die Antwort bereits kannte. _Zu einer anderen Zeit .... An einem anderen Ort ....' _

Langsam kam das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters näher. Sirius schloss bedächtig die Augen. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Und doch unterschied sich dieser Kuss gänzlich zu dem vorangegangenen. Wie ein Stromstoß durchfuhr Sirius die Berührung, reizte all seine Nerven bis zum Äußersten, versetzte ihn in einen angenehmen Taumel, ließ die Welt um ihn herum schwinden. Es war als würde sich die ganze Welt um ihn drehen, als würde er vom Boden emporheben, sich völlig frei im Raum bewegen. Als hätten die Gesetze der Natur keine Gültigkeit mehr. Er konnte den leicht süßlichen Geschmack von Severus schmecken. Das Aroma des Zaubertränkelehrers stieg ihm verführerisch in die Nase, kitzelte dort die feinen Geruchsnerven. Ein sanftest Spiel ihrer Zungen begann. Keine Brutalität, kein Verzweiflungstat. Es war perfekt. Es war überwältigend. Sirius spürte wie seine Beine nachgaben, und er drohte einzuknicken, doch Severus legte einen Arm um seine Taille und gab ihm den nötigen Halt. Sirius schmiegte sich weiter an den Körper vor sich. Sirius verlor sich vollkommen in diesem einen, perfekten Kuss. 

Die Verschmelzung ihrer Münder schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern. Umso schmerzlicher war es für Sirius als sich Severus von ihm löste, und somit ihre Verbindung unterbrach. Beinahe hätte er gewimmert. Jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper schien aufgrund dieses Verlusts zu schreien. Gequält zwang er sich wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Und da waren sie wieder. Diese dunkel stechenden Augen, die jeder so fürchtete. Jeder, außer Sirius. Er konnte dahinter blicken. Konnte das Elend, das sie verbargen sehen. Sie ängstigten ihn nicht. Nicht mehr. All die Jahre des Hasses, der Feindschaft schienen vergessen. Alles und doch nichts hatte sich verändert.

Erneut beugte sich Severus nach vorne. Sirius Herz setzte einen Herzschlag lang aus. Wie sehr wünschte er sich diese geröteten Lippen wieder auf den seinen zu spüren. Sich dem Taumel der Gefühle erneut hinzugeben, doch stattdessen flüsterte Severus ihm sanft ins Ohr, „In einem anderen Leben vielleicht." Es klang wie ein Versprechen, und trotzdem schmerzten diese Worte fast unerträglich in Sirius Brust. Es war gleichzeitig auch eine Feststellung.

Langsam lockerte sich der Griff um seine Taille und gab ihn vollständig frei. Im ersten Moment dachte er, er könne sich nicht selbst auf den Beinen halten, doch langsam kehrte die Kraft zurück und schlussendlich stand er einigermaßen gefasst vor dem Zaubertränkemeister. Sirius konnte noch eine leichte Andeutung von einem Lächeln über Severus Gesicht huschen sehen, als dieser an ihm vorbeiging und die Stufen hinab ins Schloss folgte.

_‚In einem anderen Leben vielleicht.... anderem Leben..... anderem ....' _

„Warum nicht in diesem?" kam es leise krächzend aus seiner Kehle.

Fortsetzung folgt ... (?)


	8. Epilog

Ich danke allen meinen fleisigen Reviewern *knuddelt euch alle* ohne eure lieben und fantastisch aufmunternden Reviews hätte ich es wohl niemals geschafft diese fic fertig zu stellen *G* und ich hoffe dieser epilog enttäuscht euch nicht allzu sehr *gg* obwohl ich fast vermute, dass mich einige lynchen werden *lacht* ist aber ok *grinst*

Aber hier noch mal einen extra knuddler für maxine, sam, blacktears, severin, zissy, khair, lorelei und koorime *wuschelt*

Hier also der epilog *G* und ich würde mich sehr über feedy freuen *G* *winkt auch mal mit zaunpfahl*

Viel spaß beim lesen!!!!!!!!

~*~

Wie Sirius den Weg in seine Gemächer gefunden hatte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Er wusste nur noch, dass er sich die restliche Nacht nur noch hin und hergeworfen hatte. Von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere. Durch seinen Geist wanderten die Bilder die in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen waren. Allein der Gedanke an diesen einen Kuss ließ ihn immer noch zittern. Severus Geruch schien an seinem gesamten Körper zu haften. Als hätte jede noch so kleine Pore Severus Aroma in sich aufgenommen. Es war betörend. Es war erregend. Es war wundervoll. So richtig und gleichzeitig so falsch.

Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, Severus hatte recht. Sie könnten in diesem Leben niemals zusammen sein. Tag und Nacht. Weiß und Schwarz. Heiß und Kalt. So viele Gemeinsamkeiten, und doch so viele Unterschiede. Getrennt auf Ewig. Und doch streben sie nach Perfektion. Das eine wäre ohne das andere nicht existent. Wie grausam das Leben doch sein konnte. Zeigt das Paradies auf und verschließt es im selben Atemzug wieder.

Sirius starrte weiter an die Decke. _‚in einem anderen Leben ...anderem Leben....anderem...Leben'_

Aufgeschreckt richtete sich Sirius in seinem Bett auf. „Er meinte doch nicht.... das....nein...niemals!" stammelte er hilfesuchend in die Schwärze.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sich vollständig angezogen hatte, und in die Kerker hinunterhetzte. Beinahe verzweifelt trommelte er an die schwere Eichentür, die den Weg in Severus' Gemächer versperrte.

„SEVERUS! VERDAMMT MACH AUF!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als er die Türe anbrüllte. Sein Herz raste. Vor lauter Aufregung bekam er kaum noch Luft, und sein Gesicht lief rot an. Immer wieder legte er sein Ohr an die hölzerne Türe, um dahinter vielleicht ein Geräusch identifizieren zu können, doch jedes Mal wurde er enttäuscht. Nichts regte sich hinter der Barriere. „Severus! Biiiitte." Nur noch ein zaghafter Hieb auf die Türe unterstütze sein Flehen.

Niemand öffnete die Türe.

~*~

_Vor mir steht eine Tasse heißen Kaffees, doch ich habe noch nicht danach gegriffen. Ich wollte nicht, konnte nicht. Allein der Gedanken irgendetwas zu mir zu nehmen, verursachte eine fast übermächtige Übelkeit._

_Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Minuten? Stunden? Tage? Wen kümmerte es. Ich höre leises Gemurmel, doch ich nehme den Sinn der Worte nicht wahr. Es ist nur eines von vielen Störgeräusche die verzerrt zu mir durchdringen. Auch das wird vergehen. Und dann werde ich in meiner stillen Welt bleiben. So wie in Askaban. Tag für Tag. Abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt. Für immer und ewig._

_Starke Hände umfangen meine Schultern. Beginnen meinen Oberkörper zu schütteln. Ohne Reaktion. Mein Blick bleibt starr._

_‚....tot....tot....Severus...tot....er....tot....hörst....nicht....Sirius' es ergibt keinen sinn. Ich höre nicht darauf. Ich weiß es längst. Es ist geschehen. Und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Ich habe nicht richtig zugehört, sonst hätte ich es schon früher gesehen. Ich weiß es. Es ist zu spät. Es war ein Abschied. Sein Abschied. Für ihn. Für mich. Ich weiß es. Ihr braucht es mir nicht sagen. Ich kenne die Antwort. Ich will sie nicht hören. Wenn ich es aus euren Mündern nicht höre, ist es nicht wirklich. Deshalb höre ich euch nicht zu. Ich werde eure Worte ignorieren. Dann ist es niemals geschehen. Versteht ihr das nicht? Könnt ihr mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Es ist mir egal. Er ist mir egal. Ich bin mir egal. Alles ist egal._

_Ich bleibe hier sitzen, und starre auf die bunte Tasse Kaffee vor mir. Wie langsam im dunstigen Nebel das feine Aroma emporsteigt. Dunkel. So dunkel ist seine Farbe. Ohne Milch und Zucker? Ich mag keine Milch. Ich mag keinen Zucker. Ich trinke ihn Schwarz. Schwarz. Es ist seine Farbe. Er trägt immer Schwarz. Schwarz passt ihm. _

_‚..tot....er ist.... Severus.... hörst du?.... nicht....SIRIUS!....' Was wollt ihr denn noch von mir? Ich will es nicht aus euren Mündern hören. Ich ertrag es nicht. Nichts ist wirklich. Nicht der Stuhl auf dem ich sitze. Nicht der Becher in dem der Kaffee auskühlt. Nicht der Tisch auf dem er steht. Nicht ich. Nicht Hogwarts. Nicht Albus. Nicht er. Vor allem nicht er. _

_Mein Gesicht wird emporgehoben. Der Becher Kaffee verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Stattdessen sehe ich nun in Albus Gesicht. Sein zerfurchtes Gesicht. Ich würde es am liebsten vergessen. So wie ich auch alles andere am liebsten vergessen würde. Einfach alles. Für immer. Nie wieder diese Erinnerungen. Voll Schmerz. Voll Leid. _

_Es ist alt geworden. Kann man über Nacht altern? Wie alt er wohl sein mag? Hundert? Zweihundert? Sein Bart ist so weiß. Seine Lippen sind kaum zu erkennen. Wie lange er den schon wachsen lässt? Ich würde mir nie so einen langen Bart wachsen lassen. Schneeweiß. Ich sehe seine Zähne durchblitzen. Er redet zu mir. _

_Er beschuldigt mich. Ich bin an dieser Tragödie Schuld. Nur ich. Ich habe Ihn soweit gebracht. Ohne mich würde er noch ...... Sie wissen es. Sie sehen es. Alle. Jeder wird meine Schuld sehen. Ich allein. Niemand sonst. Nur ich. Ich bin der Grund. Es ist meine schuld. Ich will es Albus entgegenschreien, doch mein Mund öffnet sich nicht. Ich bleibe stumm. Wie wohl den Rest meines Lebens._

_‚...nicht tot... Sirius…. Severus nicht…. Hörst du mich?... Er ist nicht.... Sirius...' _

_Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen. Die Worte die mir Albus die ganze Zeit entgegen schreit. Sie ergeben erbärmlich langsam einen Sinn. Zuerst nur eines, dann noch eines. Schließlich formen sie sich zu einem Satz. Und in vollkommener Klarheit kann ich endlich Albus Stimme vernehmen. „Severus ist nicht tot!"_

~*~

Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbeldore!

Ich hoffe sie verzeihen, dass ich ihnen meinen Entschluss nicht persönlich mitteile, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dann noch in der Lage sein werde, mein Vorhaben durchzuführen.

Ich wurde mir in dieser Nacht gewahr, dass ich mein weiteres Leben nicht in dieser Form fortführen kann, deshalb werde ich mein Amt als Zaubertränkemeister und Hauslehrer zurücklegen, und Hogwarts umgehend verlassen.

Des weiteren möchte ich mich für meine mangelnden Erklärungen bezüglich meiner Gründe und deren Hintergründe entschuldigen. Doch ich hoffe sie verstehen irgendwann, warum ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe, näher auf diese einzugehen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Ihr Severus Snape

~*~

FIN

wie man merkt hab ich ein open end gewählt *G* aus einem grund *G* ich lasse euch entscheiden, ob ich die geschichte weiterführen soll, oder es doch endlich lassen soll *grinst* wie dem auch sei, wenn sich genügend melden, werde ich diese story natürlich weiterführen *smile* also, haltet ausschau nach dem sequel zu gemeinsam einsam *verlässt theatralisch die bühne*


End file.
